Una Vez Mas
by DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: Conectada a dos mundos no tan diferentes o iguales, una nueva puerta se crea frente a sus ojos. Luego de tanto sufrimiento, ella no dejara ese preciado momento desvanecerse. Constantes recuerdos de su pasado la atacan pero su vida despues de muerta es mejor de lo que ella pudo imaginar. Y no tardo mucho en saber que solo en la muerte le dan una segunda oportunidad.
1. Captíulo 1

Sangre, eso era lo que ella sentía en la punta de su lengua. Su sangre. Tenía sabor metálico y no era para nada agradable. Hinata trato de apoyarse en sus manos para levantar su débil cuerpo del suelo pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que un gran dolor en su espalda la llevo nuevamente al suelo.

Hizashi Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata, la estaba golpeando sin ninguna razón aparente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y la pequeña Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su padre, su héroe, la estaba lastimando. Lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de la chica y ella viro su rostro lesionado, hinchado y lleno de sangre, hacia su padre.

Hizashi la miro a los ojos por unos segundos antes de hacer una mueca de asco y agarrarla por su cabello. Ese hermoso cabello largo, hasta su cintura, de color purpura que la identificaba como la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

"No me mires, no tienes el derecho. Eres una decepción, jamás debiste haber nacido" Los ojo de Hinata se aguaron más y ella comenzó a ver todo borroso gracias a las lágrimas que escapaban. Ella forcejeo un poco para salir del agarre de su padre pero este solo la aguanto más fuerte.

"Padre, por favor..." su voz salió como un ligero susurro pero el sonido llego perfectamente a los oídos de Hizashi. El la lanzo hacia una pared y ella grito de dolor al sentir como la forma puntiaguda del cemento golpeaba contra su cintura. Hizashi camino lentamente hacia ella y levanto su rostro.

"Tú no eres hija mía" ella no tuvo nada que decir al caso cuando segundos luego Hizashi sacó una navaja y corto el cabello de Hinata a la altura de su cuello. "Jamás pedí tener un engendro tan inútil" El luego procedió a apretar su cuello y no importaba que Hinata forcejeara o tratara de gritar, de tirar puños y patadas, él era más fuerte. No paso mucho antes de que ella quedara totalmente inconsciente en la oscuridad.

 **-5 años después-**

Hinata termino de secar su cabello y camino hacia el baño para cepillar sus dientes. Comenzó con su tarea de limpiar sus dientes y miro de reojo su reflejo. Tenía el labio roto, otra vez, y un moretón en su mejilla, otra vez. Ella suspiro y escupió el agua para luego ponerse los zapatos.

Hizashi había sido un poco suave la noche anterior, no le causo tanto daño pero no importaba. Le hizo daño de todas maneras. Ella busco sus cosas, se miró una última vez en el espejo y bajo las escaleras. En la cocina estaba su hermana menor, Hanabi.

"Buenos días, Hanabi-san" la chica no respondió ni la miro, solo siguió comiendo su desayuno. Hinata suspiro y tomo una tostada de la mesa, le puso un poco de mantequilla y luego salió de la casa.

"Buenos Días, Hinata-Sama" Ella no había dado dos pasos fuera de la casa y ya había alguien saludándola. Ella giro en sus talones y sonrió a la persona que había llamado su atención.

"Buenos Días, Ko-san" Él le sonrió y camino hasta su lado.

"¿Se dirige hacia la academia?" Hinata asintió levemente "La acompaño entonces" Ella le sonrió agradecida y continuo su camino hacia la academia en silencio.

"¿Que le sucedió Hinata-Sama? Tiene sangre en su labio y una marca en su mejilla" Hinata se sorprendió y tapo su mejilla con una mano.

"Torpe yo, me caí por las escaleras, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte" Ella le sonrió y luego miro el suelo mientras caminaba.

El no dijo nada más del tema y camino en silencio. Hinata suspiro y miro hacia al frente notando que ya estaban cerca de la academia. Ella se viro para despedirse y el la tomo por el brazo y beso su mejilla.

"Tú eres de las cosas más valiosas que existen en este mundo Princesa, y no me refiero al dinero" Le susurro al oído y luego, besando su mano, se alejó. Hinata se quedó parada frente a la academia, totalmente sonrojada y sin palabras que decir. No fue hasta que sonó la campana que ella reacciono y entro por las puertas.

Hinata entro a el salón que le correspondía y se sentó en la parte de atrás. El maestro, Iruka, comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno estudiantes, hoy vamos a practicar la actuación. Como ninjas, tenemos que actuar para lograr nuestros objetivos y tenemos que saber actuar bien. Yo llamare a dos personas, les diré una escena y ellos tendrán que actuar de acuerdo a lo que yo les haya indicado. Comencemos con..." Iruka observo a todos los estudiantes y luego señalo "Shino e Ino, levántense"

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la parte frontal del salón. Ino observaba a Shino de reojo con asco y Shino solo miraba hacia el frente indiferente.

"Okay chicos, los mandan a un campo, tienen que conseguir dos pergaminos que habían robado, la gente del pueblo nota que no son de allí y le avisan a los líderes. ¿Qué hacen?"

Ino suspiro y Shino le dijo algo al oído, ella asintió y respiro profundo. Luego Shino procedió a golpear la parte de atrás de la rodilla de la chica y ella cayo hacia atrás.

"¡AYUDA! Necesito que atiendan a mi hermana, ¡Alguien, por favor!" Shino comenzó a gritar con Ino en sus brazos e Iruka observo como actuaban luego, como dos minutos luego levanto la mano y ellos pararon.

"Muy bien, muy buena actuación." Marco algo en su libreta y Shino e Ino se fueron a sentar. "Ahora que sean...Kiba y..." Miro a todo el salón nuevamente "...Hinata" Todo el salón se puso a murmurar y Hinata trato de esconderse en su asiento. ¿Porque ella? Hinata jamás quiso ser el centro de atención. Kami, ten misericordia.

Kiba se levantó desde el otro lado del salón y Hinata, gruñendo en lo bajo, se levantó también.

"Muy bien, Hinata, eres la heredera de un gran clan, unos ninjas te raptaron y enviaron a un pueblo donde venden personas para que sean sus esclavos. A Kiba lo envían para que te compre, la única manera de que te puedan sacar de allí, pero no los dejaran ir hasta que el demuestre que realmente serás su esclava. Comiencen"

Hinata estaba mirando el suelo completamente nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, Kiba brinco dos veces antes de respirar profundo y comenzar a actuar.

"Pague mucho por ti, espero que valgas la pena" Kiba estaba frente a Hinata observando su rostro y cabello. Hinata se sonrojo leve pero trato de pensar en algo.

"Y-yo es-espero ser d-de s-su agra-agrado se-señor" Ella mordió su lengua al saber que dejo notar su nerviosismo. Kiba solo sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

"¿Tímida, eh? Según tengo entendido, chicas como tu son las que más impresionan en la cama" Hinata se sonrojo más y abrió levemente sus labios por la sorpresa. Se pudo escuchar suspiros, gritos leves y sillas moviendo por todo el salón. Esa oración fue un gran impacto.

"Según tengo entendido, hombres como tú no han visto nada impresionante" Ella mordió su labio luego de decir eso y vio un leve brillo en los ojos de el a pesar de que estaba completamente serio.

"Impresióname entonces" Hinata se quedó sin respirar por lo que pareció una eternidad y miro de reojo a Iruka-sensei para ver si ya podía parar, pero el no dio señal alguna para que terminaran. Ella cerro los ojos un momento y luego los abrió para mirarlo directamente.

"Como ordenes, amo" Ella agarro a Kiba por su corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella, pego sus labios a los de él y comenzó a besarlo con agresividad. Él se quedó paralizado un momento pero luego poso una de sus manos en la cintura de ella y le correspondió el beso. Hinata comenzó a acariciar el cabello de él y dio un pequeño salto para luego enredar sus piernas a la cintura de Kiba. El salón quedo en completo silencio. Y luego, la campana sonó.

Hinata rompió el beso y se soltó para luego tocar suelo. Kiba alejo su mano y la paso por su cuello mientras miraba hacia una pared. Ella se alejó dos pasos y miro al suelo completamente sonrojada.

"A-ah, bu-bueno, chicos, ya pueden salir" Dijo un Iruka completamente sorprendido. Hinata levanto la vista y noto que todos los del salón la estaban mirando con los ojos abiertos, a excepción de Uchiha que la miraba con interés. Kiba tomo su mochila y salió del salón sin mirar a nadie. Hinata camino lentamente hacia su asiento e hizo lo mismo.

Ella camino lentamente por los pasillos sin que la notaran, como de costumbre. El comenzó a pensar en su actuación, le sorprendió hasta a ella. Jamás creyó ser capaz de eso. Hinata se sonrojo y tapo su rostro con ambas manos mientras se detenía en medio del pasillo.

¿Cómo sucedió eso? Ella no es así de valiente. Oh, kami, porque no me traga la tierra. Hinata sintió como alguien la empuja por la espalda y cuando miro hacia atrás, no había nadie. Un segundo después, todos los salones se abrieron y comenzó a salir gente de todas partes. No paso mucho antes de que todos se comenzaran a reír de Hinata y ella no tenía idea de por qué. Con lágrimas en los ojos, comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de entrada para salir de la academia.

En su trayectoria hacia la salida, Hinata choco contra alguien y termino en el suelo con la otra persona sobre ella.

"Perdóname Hinata-sama" Ella levanto la vista y frente a su persona estaba Neji Hyuuga, ello no espero a nada y lo abrazo mientras lloraba. "¿Hinata-sama?"

"Sácame de aquí, Neji" El no cuestiono su decir, solo la tomo en brazos y salió de la escuela con ella. Neji la llevo a su casa y toco la puerta dos veces, Hizashi abrió.

"Neji, ¿que...?" pronto se dio cuenta de lo que el chico llevaba en sus brazos y su rostro se endureció "Ya te puedes ir, gracias" dijo el fríamente. Neji puso a Hinata en el suelo, dio una leve reverencia y se fue. Hinata estaba temblando en el suelo.

"Levántate" Ella hizo como le dijo su padre. "Explícate"

"No sé qué sucedió" Hizashi la miro con odio y golpeo su rostro

"Eso no es una explicación" Hinata dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas

"Si, padre" el la volvió a golpear pero esta vez más fuerte.

"Tú no eres hija mía" Hinata se mordió el labio mientras más lagrimas peleaban por salir.

"Si, Hizashi-Sama"

"Ahora, entra" Hinata bajo la vista al suelo y paso por el lado de él. Ya cuando estaba cerca de las escaleras, Hizashi la paro poniendo una mano en su hombro

"¿Qué es esto?" Hinata se viro y noto que él tenía un papel en sus manos.

"¿Que es que, Hizashi -Sama?" El la volvió a golpear y puso el papel frente a su rostro.

"Esto" Hinata observo el papel y abrió su boca en sorpresa. Esta fue la razón de que todos se rieran de ella, esto fue lo que le puso la persona que la empujo. El papel decía "Slut" Hinata miro el suelo mientras temblaba y mordía su labio para no dejar salir los sollozos. "Explica"

Hinata no quería hablar, era vergonzoso. No fue nada que ella quisiera, solo fue una actuación para la clase.

"¡Explica!" Dijo el con voz más fuerte y ella comenzó a temblar más.

"E-en cla-clase, Iru-Iruka-sen-sensei no-nos pi-pidió que ac-actuaramos. Según lo qu-que él me pi-pidió, tu-tuve q-que be-b-besar a u-un ch-chico" Las lágrimas caían como cascada de sus ojos y ella no se atrevía a mirar a Hizashi.

El, sin aviso alguno, agarro su camisa con fuerza y se la arranco.

"Bien hicieron en ponerte esto, porque eso es justamente lo que eres, una prostituta, ahora lárgate, no te quiero en mi casa." Hinata abrió los ojos como platos mientras tapaba su pecho con sus manos.

"Pero Padre, mi camisa..." El la miro fríamente y patio su estómago. Hinata cayó al suelo mientras escupía sangre.

"No me importa cómo te veas, sal ahora mismo de mi casa, no te quiero ver" Hinata lo observo sin moverse. Hizashi camino hacia ella y se arrodillo frente a su rostro. ''Muévete, ahora" ella lo miro a los ojos, aun sin mover un musculo. Hizashi apretó su mandíbula y golpeo su quijada. Luego la tomo por su cabello, abrió la puerta y la tiro a la calle. Hinata cayó de espalda y dio un grito de dolor. Los que estaban cerca detuvieron lo que hacía para observar.

"Lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver, prostituta. Jamás fuiste una Hyuuga, mucho menos una heredera." Tras decir eso, cerró la puerta de golpe. Hinata se quedó allí, tirada en la calle, sangre en sus labios, un moretón en su quijada, un ojo violeta y sin camisa. No sabía a donde ir, estaba perdida y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue llorar.

—-

Neji estaba en su cuarto, se estaba preguntando qué fue lo que le había pasado a Hinata-Sama y también, que estaba sucediendo en ese justo momento. El sabia como Hizashi la trataba pero Hinata le decía que no se preocupara, que ella estaba bien. Así que él no hacía nada, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacer algo para ayudarla. Él tenía un sentimiento raro en su pecho y no lo podía identificar.

De la nada, su cuarto se comenzó a sentir más frio, la temperatura comenzó a bajar. Él se sentó en la cama mirando hacia todos lados, no había nadie. Miro hacia afuera y noto que el sol resplandecía grandemente en el cielo. ¿De dónde venía este frio? La temperatura siguió bajando y el comenzó a temblar, humo blanco salía de sus labios. Observo los objetos de su cuarto y noto que se estaban comenzando a congelar. Esto no era normal.

Neji salió de su cuarto y corrió hacia fuera de la casa, él sabía que le tenía que avisar a alguien pero necesitaba entrar en calor primero. Una vez afuera, se sintió mejor y soltó una leve risa, hasta que el sonido de un llanto llego a sus oídos. Miro hacia el lado y a la distancia, allí, tirada en el suelo, estaba Hinata. El comenzó a caminar primero y luego a correr, mientras más se acercaba, mas notaba la razón de su llanto.

—-

Hinata reacciono y limpio sus lágrimas. Ella no se iba a dejar humillar de tal manera. Se levantó del suelo y camino con lentitud hacia la puerta de su casa, porque esa era su casa y ella era la Heredera, no iba a dejar que la botaran de ahí. Toco la puerta y golpeo una vez, esta se abrió de manera instantánea. Hizashi salió y la miro con desprecio.

"Te dije que te fueras" Ella se quedó ahí, parada sin decir nada. El levanto una mano y señalo hacia la calle "Vete" Ella se paró derecha y lo miro a los ojos.

"No" El abrió los ojos por un momento y luego la volvió a mirar de forma despectiva.

"Ahora" Hinata no se movió. Hizashi gruño y cerrando su mano en un puño, golpeo su estómago. "Cuando doy ordenes, tú las sigues" Hinata cayo de rodillas al suelo y el pateo su estómago, una y otra vez, ella volvió a escupir sangre. Hinata cayó de lado llorando de dolor. Hizashi tomo su espada de madera y, con gran fuerza, la golpeo dos veces en sus costillas, una vez en su pierna derecha y una vez en su hombro. Ella se sentía débil e inútil.

Hizashi la tomo del suelo y con la misma fuerza la volvió a tumbar haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara contra el pavimento. Las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos y ningún grito se formaba en su garganta. Ella se sentía completamente fría.

"¡HINATA!" Con gran dolor, ella miro hacia el lado y noto a Neji corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Ella cerro los ojos mientras se disculpaba mentalmente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su labio justo antes de sentir un último golpe en su pecho.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hinata se sentía tranquila, en paz. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro pero no se sentía vacío, se sentía cómodo. No hacia frio ni calor, estaba en la temperatura perfecta. Ella sonrío y se puso en forma fetal mientras cerraba los ojos.

"No señor, tendrá que esperar a que le atiendan, haga la fila"

Voces, se comenzaron a escuchar voces. Hinata gruño levemente. Se supone que este era el momento de ella para tener paz, ¿de dónde venían las voces? Ella sintió como la temperatura subía un poco y comenzaba a sentir más calor. Ella volvió a gruñir.

 _"No la toques Ushi, se puede asustar"_

 _"Pero, mama"_

 _"Dije que no"_

Hinata sintió que su espalda se posaba en algo sólido y frio, escucho pisadas y más voces. Dándose por vencía al pensar que iba a estar en paz, abrió los ojos.

Luz, fue lo primero que reconoció, gran cantidad de luz golpeando contra sus retinas. Ella puso una mano sobre sus ojos para detener la ligera invasión que la dejo ciega por unos segundos.

"¿Estas bien?" Hinata abrió los ojos nuevamente y miro a su alrededor. Había como quince personas en ese lugar y todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella. La chica tardo unos segundo para darse cuenta de que le hablaban.

"¿Eh? Oh, este, sí, estoy bien. Gracias" Hinata sonrío y la chica que estaba frente a ella sonrío también.

"Soy Namida Haru, ¿tu?" Hinata parpadeo y se quedo pensando

"Tora Ame" Namida sonrío y Hinata (Tora) le devolvió la sonrisa. Si ella iba a comenzar una nueva vida aquí, que fuera nueva completamente. Luego todos los que estaban allí hicieron una fila y una chica que estaba en frente sonrío y comenzó a hablar.

"Bienvenidos a Soul Society, aquí ustedes..."Hinata no escucho nada mas ya que se habia mareado. ¿Cómo te puedes marear cuando estás muerto? Ella no tenía ni idea pero le estaba pasando y de un momento a otro, volvió a ver negro.

—-

Hinata sintió su garganta seca y comenzó a toser. Se sentía terrible. Se fue a mover hacia un lado y cayó al suelo.

"Ouch!" Ella grito y se sobo el brazo que recibió el golpe. Se sentó en el suelo sobando su brazo mientras observaba su alrededor.

"Tora-san, despertaste" Hinata miro hacia atrás y allí estaba Namida con una bandeja.

"Namida-chan, perdona la molestia" Namida sonrío y puso la bandeja en una mesa

"No te disculpes, no fue una molestia" Hinata sonrío y se sentó en la cama "Te traje algo de tomar, pensé que tendrías sed" Hinata observo la bandeja y noto una jarra de agua, sonrío.

"Si, gracias" Namida le sirvió un vaso de agua y Hinata se lo tomo con gusto. Namida se le quedo mirando fijamente y Hinata se sintió incomoda.

"Es sorprende, acabas de llegar" Hinata la miro con confusión y Namida comenzó a reír. "Te explico en otro momento, vamos, debes tener hambre" Hinata asintió y se levantó. Namida la guio hacia fuera de la casa y luego hacia las calles de este lugar, al que llaman "Soul Society"

—-

Él no lo podía creer, no creía lo que sus ojos estaban mirando. Hinata, su prima, su amada prima, estaba en el suelo, frente a su casa, cubierta de sangre y sin respirar. Sus ojos y la realidad le estaban jugando una broma.

"¿Hinata-sama?" Neji se acercó al cuerpo de ella pero se detuvo al sentir un pedazo de madera en su hombro.

"Vete Neji, esto no te incumbe. La prostituta recibirá un castigo por desmayarse frente a mi puerta" Murmullos se escucharon por las calles y más gente comenzó a aparecer. Neji miro a Hizashi y por primera vez en su vida, lo miro con desprecio. Neji se fue a parar para enfrentar al hombre que le quito la vida a su prima.

Hizashi observo como Neji se levanta con total seriedad. Este chico no era ninguna amenaza. Neji se puso frente a Hizashi mientras respiraba agitadamente, ya no más, no iba a volver a ignorar lo que el sentimiento en su pecho le decía. Este hombre no merecía vivir.

Neji fue a lanzar un golpe hacia Hizashi pero sintió como algo sumamente frio y pesado recayó en su hombro y lo hizo ponerse de rodillas. Neji abrió los ojos en sorpresa. El frio, el mío sentimiento congelado que apareció en su cuarto. ¿Qué significa esto? Hizashi observo a Neji en el suelo y sonrió de manera arrogante. Ese chico aprende rápido, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al sentir como algo pesado golpeaba su pecho y lo empujaba hacia una pared. Hizashi gruño de dolor y busco furioso al desgraciado que se había atrevido a atacarlo. No vio a nadie, solo a Neji que todavía estaba de rodillas en el suelo pero su rostro había cambiado, había una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro del chico. Hizashi, completamente furioso, camino hacia Neji y puso un kunai en su cuello.

"¿Cómo osas a atacarme" La sonrisa de Neji se amplió más y este miro hacia el lado por un segundo. Hizashi miro hacia donde el chico miraba y no vio a nadie. ¿Él le estaba jugando con su mente? Neji cerró los ojos y miro hacia el suelo, Hizashi observo a la gente que estaba cerca y noto que todos estaban en el suelo, desmayados. "¿Estás jugando conmigo?" Neji soltó una leve risa, eso enfureció mucho más a Hizashi y fue a enterrar el kunai en el cuello del chico hasta que escucho una voz susurrar.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" Hizashi abrió los ojos en terror, sintió como, literalmente, la sangre dentro de sus venas se congelaba con lentitud. Se comenzó a sentir asfixiado, le dolía la cabeza y comenzó a ver borroso. Cayo al suelo sin fuerzas, Neji levanto el rostro y se sorprendió al ver a un chico, debía tener como 10 años. El chico era inusual, no pertenecía allí. Su cabello era de color blanco, pero eso no era extraño, Neji conocía a muchas personas con el cabello blanco. Lo que este chico tenia raro era que Neji se sentía cómodo cerca de él, tenía un sentimiento de familiaridad. El chico estaba de espalda, así que Neji no podía ver su rostro pero otra cosa que pudo notar fue la capa blanca que el llevaba puesta, y el número 10 en la misma. Luego, el desapareció entre copos de nieve.

—-

"Haru-san, ven por favor" Hinata estaba en el baño de su nueva casa (ella vive ahí con Namida Haru) mientras pintaba su cabello. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella había llegado a Soul Society y realmente le agradaba este lugar, se sentía cómoda aquí. Pero no mucho ya que cada vez que se miraba al espejo, recordaba la razón por la cual estaba en este lugar. Así que Hinata había decidido cambiar su imagen y luego vería si se sentía mejor.

"Voy" Namida le respondió y segundos después entro al baño. "¿Que necesitas Tora-chan" Hinata le sonrió y le dijo que se acercara.

"Haru-san, te he dicho que me digas Ame" Namida sonrió y negó

"Por alguna razón me siento más cómoda diciéndote Tora-chan" Hinata rodo los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios

"Como desees, Haru-san, ayúdame con mi cabello por favor" Namida camino hacia Hinata y observo el pote de pintura

"¿Rojo? ¿Enserio escogiste rojo? Pero yo amo tu cabello de este color, un violeta oscuro. Es hermoso" Las facciones faciales de Hinata se volvieron sombrías y ella miro hacia el suelo al recordar el momento en el que Hizashi le corto el cabello, y con ese simple acto desterrándola del clan Hyuuga. Namida no noto esto. "Pero, si es lo que deseas"

Hinata se quedó mirando el suelo mientras Namida pintaba su cabello. Se quedó seria aun cuando Namida lo seco y termino y se quedó seria inclusos minutos luego. Namida la observo y sonrió leve.

"¿Sabes qué? No sé si te moleste, pero un cambio de ojos te iría bien. Ese gris no combina con el rojo de tu cabello" Hinata la miro aterrorizada por un momento antes de que Namida comenzara a reír "No te tienes que arrancar los ojos ni nada por el estilo, es algo como un hechizo, ven, te llevo" Namida estiro su mano y Hinata, con un poco de miedo, la tomo.

Haru camino por las calles, saludando a gente y a veces parando y hablando con algunas, hasta que entraron a un local. Hinata estaba nerviosa, ella amaba sus ojos, pero eran parte de su pasado también. Suspiro leve y miro las paredes. Fotos de ojos de diferente color aparecían, habían algunos comunes y otros no muy comunes, pero todos se veían fantástico. Namida golpeo el escritorio con suavidad y el sonido resonó por todo el lugar.

.

.

.

Nadie aparecía, silencio total. Hasta la puerta del local se abrió y Hinata miro hacia atrás para ver quien había entrado. La persona que entro era un hombre, alto, joven, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, lacio y de color verde menta. Sus ojos eran hermosos, una combinación entre verde, azul y un leve amarillo opaco. El no podía tener más de 22 años. Era sumamente guapo y se veía amable, pero, ¿por qué un hombre con unos ojos tan hermosos vendría aquí? Hinata estaba a punto a desmayarse con la idea de que el cambiara sus ojos hasta que escucho la voz de Namida.

"Yoru-kun, un placer en verte de nuevo" El hombre, o como Haru le había dicho, Yoru, observo a las chicas y sonrió

"Ah, Namida-chan. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Namida miro a Hinata de reojo y luego a Yoru.

"Yoru-kun, quiero que conozcas a Tora Ame, es nueva. Tora-chan, él es Yoru Sora, es la persona que cambiara tus ojos" Hinata observo al Yoru con nerviosismo y le dio una leve sonrisa. Yoru se acercó a su rostro y observo sus ojos.

"Interesante, tus ojos no son normales y son hermosos pero no van con tu cabello y tono de piel. Te puedo sugerir verde, azul, negro, naranja, amarillo, dorado, escarlata, o una combinación." Hinata parpadeo tres veces mientras las palabras de Yoru pasaban por su cabeza rápidamente, ella se había mareado.

"Verde y dorado" Yoru le sonrió "Un ojo verde y el otro dorado" El rostro de Yoru cambio a ser serio y este miro a Namida, la cual estaba mirando a Hinata con sorpresa.

"Tora-chan, ¿estas segura?" Hinata asintió mientras notaba que el rostro de ambos cambiaba de nerviosos, a sorpresa una y otra vez.

"Namida-chan, ella es nueva, no debe saber lo que..." Namida levanto una mano y sonrió leve.

"Hazlo Yoru-kun, confía en mí, tal vez salga mejor de lo que esperas" Yoru mordió su labio pero asintió.

"Tora Ame, sígueme"

—-

Kiba estaba sentado en el parque, observando el cielo mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace dos semanas.

(Flashback)

 _-Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh kami. ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo debo actuar? estoy tan confuso-_

 _Kiba había salido lo más rápido del salón que pudo, estaba nervioso y avergonzado. Había besado a Hyuuga. Kiba sonrió y toco levemente sus labios. Había besado a Hyuuga, eso saco una risa de sus labios. Tenía que hablar con ella, este era el momento perfecto para confesársele. Si, lo haría, dejaría sus cosas en su casa y luego visitaría a Hyuuga. Kiba comenzó a correr hasta su hogar, entro como una bala, salto escalones hasta su cuarto y luego salto hasta la planta baja. Comenzó a correr, correr, correr, hasta que llego al lugar donde residía el clan Hyuuga. El chico respiro agitadamente por el recorrido y soltó una risa nerviosa. Por fin hablaría con ella, ya no ignoraría el hecho de que le gusta._

 _Kiba camino por muchas casas buscando la de Hinata, hasta que la encontró. La residencia más grande de todo el lugar. Pero había algo que no estaba bien. La residencia estaba rodeada de gente, mucha gente. Kiba camino lentamente entre la gente hasta llegar a la parte frontal. Allí, frente a la puerta de la casa, había tres anbu, estaba Tsunade, la hokage, Danzo, Neji y otro Hyuuga. En el suelo junto a la puerta estaba Hizashi, el padre de Hinata, con una expresión de terror en el rostro y completamente congelado._

 _Kiba se mordió el labio, el padre de Hinata estaba muerto. El cerro los ojos y respiro profundo._

 _Luego miro el suelo y noto algo, no, no algo. Alguien. Kiba contuvo la ganas de correr hacia esa persona y llorar. Ya que, tirada en el suelo y cubierta de sangre, estaba Hinata. Se veía más pálida de lo normal, su rostro estaba hinchado, su pierna derecha tenía una forma rara, como si estuviera rota, y alrededor de ella había un circulo de flores de hielo. Ella estaba allí tirada, indefensa y sin camisa. El no pudo más y corrió hacia allí hasta que Neji lo detuvo._

 _"No puedes, por más que quieras, para." Kiba comenzó a llorar al confirmar que Hinata, de hecho, estaba muerta. Allí, frente a sus ojos._

 _"¿Cómo?" dijo el en voz baja pero Neji lo escucho._

 _"Su padre, Hizashi, la golpeo hasta que ella no pudo resistir más"_

 _Kiba enfureció y se arrepintió de haber sentido pena al notar que ese desgraciado no tenía vida._

 _"¿Quién mato a Hizashi?" Kiba observo a Neji el cual solo miro al suelo con una leve sonrisa._

 _"No se" fue todo lo que contesto. "pero dijo que volvería pronto, si realmente quería volver a ver a Hinata." Neji miro a Kiba a los ojos y el chico comprendió el mensaje. Era una invitación, de que estuviera con el hasta que el hombre misterioso regresara. Kiba asintió en aceptación y Neji agrando su sonrisa._

 _-Hinata, espera-_

(Fin del Flashback)

Kiba sonrió y bajo la vista el suelo. El podría volver a ver a Hinata, tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella y decirle lo que siente. El chico escucho pasos y miro hacia el lado.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Kiba había notado durante mucho tiempo que el había tomado cierto interés en Hinata, y el día de la actuación lo noto nuevamente. En estos días parecía más distante. La líder de su club de Fans, Sakura, llevaba molesta desde que Hinata murió. Él no sabía por qué pero averiguaría, antes de que el hombre misterioso regresara.

"Hey, Kiba" El chico miro hacia el lado y vio a Neji saludándolo. El sonrió y camino hacia él.

"Hola Neji" Él le sonrió para atrás "¿Hoy me vas a decir lo que sabes de la persona que mato a Hizashi?" Neji formo una sonrisa deforme en sus labios y asintió lentamente.

"Si Kiba, hoy te contare"

—-

Namida estaba cuidando a Tora, la cual tenía una venda en los ojos desde hace días. Namida suspiro y fue a hacer comida para Tora, se preguntaba cuando ya le podía quitar la venda para poder ver sus ojos. Debieron haber quedado de maravilla. Namida sonrió levemente y puso agua a hervir.

Tora Ame, chica peculiar pero humilde. No llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndola pero le agradaba. Solo la fue a saludar el día que llego pero se desmayó en sus brazos y no tuvo otra opción más que llevarla a su casa para ayudarla. Namida soltó una leve risa. Se acordaba que su sobrino, Ushi, la quería tocar por el color de su cabello y su hermana, Kalia, lo detuvo. El chico se veía decepcionado.

Namida suspiro, tenía tantas ganas de volver a sentir lo que era tener una familia. Lo más cerca que tuvo fue a Él, antes de que se fuera a la academia para Shinigami. Ella lo quería y le dolió cuando se fue, esa es la razón por la que todavía estaba debatiendo si le debía decir a Tora o no. No quería perder a alguien más pero Tora podría tener problemas si no le decía. Solo el tiempo dirá.

Namida echo ramen al agua y comenzó a cocinar. Minutos después la comida estaba servida y Namida escucho como algo se rompía en el cuarto donde estaba Tora.

"¿Namida?" Ella corrió hacia la habitación y paro frente al marco de la puerta. La lámpara se había roto pero Tora no estaba ahí.

"¿Tora-chan, donde estás?" Hubo un gran silencio y Namida se asustó. ¿Qué paso?

"Namida" escucho un susurro detrás de ella y salto del terror. Tora estaba ahí. Y su mano estaba sangrando.

"Por Kami, Tora. ¿Qué sucedió?" Tora se quedó callada. Namida no dijo nada tampoco. Ella comenzó a vendar la mano de Tora hasta que minutos después.

"Alguien viene" Namida la miro con confusión y luego alguien toco a la puerta. Namida miro con susto hacia la puerta y luego a Tora, la cual se quedó mirando hacia un punto en la pared, su mirada vacía. Namida se mordió el labio nerviosa y camino hacia la puerta. Se llevó un gran impacto al ver quien estaba ahí.

"Tanto tiempo, Haru"

Hinata parpadeado y respiro profundo. ¿Qué paso? Su mano ardía y cuando la observo noto que tenía una venda alrededor de ella. Se había cortado, pero, ¿con que? Cuando observo el suelo noto una lámpara rota. Debió haber sido con eso. Luego se dio cuenta de algo. Podía ver. ¡PODIA VER! Hinata corrió hacia un espejo y observo su rostro. Se veía hermosa. Cabello color fuego cayendo a los lados, piel bronceada, color de ojos maravillosos. Un verde jade en su ojo derecho y un dorado brillante en el izquierdo. Esto era fantástico, no se parecía a Hinata Hyuuga, en nada. Ella sonrió feliz.

Voces, en la sala. Hinata viro su rostro rápidamente hacia la puerta. Había una voz que ella no reconocía. Camino hacia allá.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Esa era la voz de Haru

"Te quería ver" Esa voz era la desconocida.

"¿Ahora? ¿Por qué?" Ella escucho una risa seca y decidió acercarse más hasta que pudiera ver a los dos.

"Haru, ¿necesito una razón para ver a mi hermana?"

"Tú no eres hermano mío, hasta cambiaste tu apellido. ¿Cuál era? ¿Shuhei?"

Hinata observo al chico que estaba en la puerta, tenía cabello negro, era musculoso. Tenía algo negro alrededor del cuello y el número 69 en su mejilla izquierda. Él era guapo. Ella noto como las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron y fue a hablar hasta que la vio.

"¿Quién es ella?" Hinata se puso nerviosa y vio que Namida miro hacia atrás. Sonrió al verla.

"Tora-chan, ¿estas mejor?" Hinata asintió y camino hacia ella. Namida tomo su mano y la observo. "Veo que ya dejo de sangrar, ¿tienes hambre? hice comida" Hinata volvió a asentir, un poco más tranquila esta vez. Namida sonrío y viro hacia el chico que ella menciono como Shuhei. "¿Vienes? Hice comida" El chico asintió y entro a la casa. Hinata noto algo en lo que no se había fijado antes. Él estaba vestido completamente de negro, a diferencia de los de Rokongai. Ella sabía lo que él era.

"Shinigami" dijo ella en un susurro pero Namida se frizo en donde estaba y Shuhei la observo curioso.

"Tora-chan, ¿cómo sabes de eso?" Pero Hinata no iba a contestar, ya su mirada se había vuelto vacía nuevamente.


	3. Capítulo 3

Yamamoto estaba sentado en su escritorio, taza de té en mano y su bastón pegado en la pared. La mañana estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila. El normalmente no dejaba que estas cosas lo inquietaran pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. Tenía ese presentimiento desde hace semanas. Siempre puso el sentimiento de lado diciendo que no era nada.

Algo iba a suceder, si era bueno o malo, él no sabía pero si sabía que algo iba a suceder e iban a ser grandes noticias para Soul Society, mayormente Seireitei.

El capitán del squad 1 respiro el aire del día en su totalidad y decidió relajarse tomando un sorbo de su té hasta que escucho como golpeaban suavemente su puerta a lo que el respondió con un leve 'Pase' antes de tomar otro sorbo de té.

"Yamamoto-taicho, tengo un reporte para usted señor" Genryusai Yamamoto bajo su taza de té y observo al shinigami que estaba arrodillado frente a su escritorio, se veía levemente nervioso y temblaba aunque tratara de ocultar ese aspecto.

"Reporta" El shinigami se inclinó más hacia el suelo, asintiendo antes de dejar sus palabras correr hacia los oídos del capitán.

"El capitán del squad 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro, no ha regresado de su misión" El shinigami levanto por un momento la vista solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Yamamoto los cuales le indicaban que estaba confundido.

"¿Eso es todo? Eso es un reporte digno de Matsumoto-fuki taicho para resolver, asistente del squad 10. Si eso es todo" Yamamoto levanto una mano con delicadeza indicándole al shinigami que se podía retirar. El mismo solo se quedó arrodillado mirando el suelo con nerviosismo "¿Algo más que tengas que reportar?" Yamamoto noto como el shinigami estaba temblando más que hace rato y limpio unas gotas de sudor de su frente.

"Yamamoto-taicho, señor, el capitán del squad 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro, no ha regresado de su misión" El shinigami respiro profundo y trago un poco de saliva antes de seguir hablando "Misión la cual ha terminado ya hace tres semanas"

"¿Y solo ahora me lo reportan?" El shinigami se quedó observando el suelo sin atreverse a levantar la vista hacia su capitán. Yamamoto golpeo su bastón contra el suelo con fuerza y hablo "Te puedes retirar" El muchacho no tuvo que escuchar dos veces para escapar de ahí ya que en menos de un segundo había desaparecido. Yamamoto respiro profundo y miro hacia afuera. "Sakakibe" Automáticamente, un hombre de pelo blanco apareció en la habitación y se arrodillo frente a Yamamoto.

"¿Me llamaste?" Yamamoto asintió aun mirando hacia afuera observando el cielo azul que resplandecía su belleza clara en ese día.

"Ve hacia los cuarteles 6, 9 y 10. Manda a buscar a Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuhei y Rangiku Matsumoto. Avíales que tienes una misión. Todos tienen el mismo destino" Sakakibe alzo la vista en confusión y dejo salir por su boca el pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza.

"¿Cual destino, señor?" Genryusai observo a su asistente por encima de su hombro y respondió si emoción ninguna en su voz.

"Encontrar al Capitán del squad 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro"

Los ojos de Sakakibe aumentaron en tamaño y observaron a Yamamoto con sorpresa. Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, salió de la habitación en busca de las personas que dejaron a su cargo.

X-X-X

Renji estaba practicando en el patio del centro de su squad. Llevaba haciendo esto desde ya hace 3 horas, pero nunca era suficiente. Tenía que seguir, para mejorar sus habilidades. Se limpió unas gotas de sudor de la frente y volvió a correr hacia el frente para golpear al árbol con su katana, otra vez.

El pobre ya parecía a punto de caer pero eso no le impedía a Renji seguirlo golpeando. Kuchiki-taicho quería que el entrenara para que pudiera pelear junto a él y Renji no era quien para decepcionar a su capitán, ordenes son órdenes. Renji pateo el árbol que estaba frente a él y observo como lentamente el mismo caía al suelo luego de tantos golpes que había tenido.

"Débil" Renji rio un poco y levanto su zanpakutou para golpear otro árbol.

"Abarai Renji, señor" Renji detuvo sus movimientos y miro hacia atrás. Observo con confusión al shinigami del squad 1 arrodillado frente a su puerta. "Tenemos una misión para usted" Renji suspiro y bajo sus brazos, dejando caer su zanpakutou a su lado a la vez que sobaba su cuello.

"Necesito vacaciones" Dijo antes de caminar por al lado del shinigami y hacia dentro de su squad para prepararse para la misión que tenía.

X-X-X

Matsumoto estaba durmiendo en el sillón de la oficina de Toushiro con una botella de sake en la mano mientras 6 de ellas rodaban por el suelo. Se podían ver pilas y pilas de papeles a su alrededor, aun sin ser tocadas. Una mariposa de color azul entro por la ventana, volando lentamente hasta la punta de la nariz de Matsumoto.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, madame" Matsumoto solo se movió hacia el lado, aun dormida. "Fuki Taichou, Rangiku Matsumoto" Matsumoto abrió los ojos con lentitud y dio un pequeño bostezo antes de notar a la mariposa en su nariz.

"¿Hmm?" Matsumoto se sentó y dejo que la mariposa se posara sobre su mano.

"Madame, tenemos una misión para usted" Matsumoto miro con sorpresa a la mariposa y luego observo la ventana esperando, sin suerte alguna, de que su capitán le haya enviado algo en señal de que todo estaba bien. Pero no había nada. Ella suspiro derrotaba y soltó a la mariposa.

"Voy, avísale a Yamamoto-taicho que me llego la información" La mariposa salió por la misma ventana que entro y Matsumoto la observo salir.

 _'Taicho, ¿dónde estás?'_ Pensó Matsumoto y con gran furia lanzo contra la pared la botella de sake que tenía en la mano _'Prometiste que no tardarías'_

X-X-X

Shuhei estaba recostado del marco de la puerta de la habitación de Tora. La chica estaba sentada en su cama, mirando hacia la nada desde hace 2 horas. El suspiro y paso la mano por su cuello. Namida estaba sentada en el suelo preocupada. Él no sabía qué hacer, no conocía a la chica, así que solo se quedó allí parado. El observo la hora por como la duodécima vez y volvió a suspira. Cerró los ojos por un momento pensando hasta que escucho la voz de Namida.

"¿Tora-chan?" Shuhei abrió los ojos y se paró derecho ante la sorpresa de ver a Tora frente a él. No la escucho levantarse y mucho menos caminar. La miro con curiosidad ya que la chica lo miraba a los ojos pero con una mirada vacía. Él quería saber la razón detrás de esa mirada que podía significar todo al igual que nada. Tora levanto una mano lentamente y la acerco al rostro de él. Shuhei se tensó leve, él no la conocía y no la quería herir pero sus instintos shinigami le decían que se defendiera.

Shuhei la miro fijamente esperando que le hiciera algo pero lo que no se espero fue que ella dijera "te buscan" en un susurro antes de desmayarse frente a él. Hisagi la aguanto antes de que cayera al suelo y Namida se levantó.

"¿Dijo algo?" Shuhei miro a Namida y luego a Tora antes de negar. Ni él estaba seguro si ella hablo, pudo haber sido su imaginación.

"Fuki taicho, Hisagi Shuhei del squad 9" Shuhei se sorprendió y miro hacia atrás, observando a dos shinigamis del squad 1. "Tenemos una misión para usted" Shuhei tenso su mandíbula y les asintió. Tomo a Tora en brazos y camino hacia la cama para dejarla allí. Ellos no podían venir en peor momento.

"Cuida de ella Haru-nee, te visitare en cuanto llegue" Namida asintió y lo observo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Regresa pronto, nii-san. Te esperare" Hisagi le sonrió y beso su frente. Le dio una última mirada a Tora antes de suspirar y caminar hacia la salida sintiendo como ambos shinigami del squad 1 lo seguían.

X-X-X

Yamamoto estaba frente al portal esperando a que todos llegaran al destino que les correspondía. Poco a poco vio cómo iban llegando, primero Matsumoto con una expresión molesta e indiferente, luego apareció Renji, su rostro mostraba aburrimiento y solo unos pocos minutos después, llego Shuhei.

"Asistentes Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku y Hisagi Shuhei. Esta misión que ustedes tienen es para poder encontrar a alguien" Yamamoto miro fijamente a Matsumoto y observo como los ojos de ella se agrandaron "Al Capitán del squad 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro. No deben volver a Soul Society a menos que el venga con ustedes o sea una emergencia de alto nivel. Tengan precaución sobre cualquier percance que suceda en el mundo de los vivos. Pueden retirarse " Los tres shinigami desaparecieron dentro del portal. Yamamoto observo como se iban y luego se dio la vuelta para volver a su squad.

No había terminado de tomar su té

X-X-X

Hitsugaya estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol observando a lo lejos al chico de cabello largo marrón y de ojos grises, como los de la chica que fue atacada por su padre. Hitsugaya temblara con rencor al recordar como ese hombre la trataba. Esa fue la principal razón de que el tomara interés en ella y la ayudara. No pudo hacer mucho ya que después de todo, ella murió a manos de él y eso solo desato con más fuerza la ira de él y Hyorinmaru.

Hitsugaya recordaba la primera vez que la vio, hace como un mes cuando su misión aún no había terminado. El acababa de matar a un Hollow y estaba recostado de una piedra cuando escucho gemidos de dolor. Hitsugaya agarro a Hyorinmaru con rapidez y se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido.

El sonido lo llevo hasta una casa que no estaba lejos de donde el estaba anteriormente. Hitsugaya agarro fuerte a Hyorinmaru y subió hasta la única ventana que podía ver en el momento. Lo que vio allá, no le agrado para nada.

Tirada en el suelo de la habitación había una chica de como 16 años, cabello hasta la espalda de color purpura y su rostro no se podía ver, ya que estaba cubierto por las manos de ella. Se escuchaban sollozos. Al otro lado de la habitación había un hombre, de como 37 años. Cabello marrón oscuro y ojos grises. Esos ojos eran inusuales, Hitsugaya jamás los había visto.

El hombre camino hacia la chica y agarro su cabello con fuerza, así levantando el rostro de ella. Tenía ojos grises, como los de él. Pero su rostro estaba lleno de cortaduras, moretones y sangre. Hitsugaya apretó la mandíbula y espeto las uñas en la palma de su mano. El hombre, tras levantar el rostro de ella, la golpeo tres veces y luego la lanzo al suelo. Y, al parecer no siendo suficiente, caminando segundos después hacia ella de nuevo, espeto su zapato con fuerza en su pierna, así liberando un grito de dolor de parte de la chica.

La ventana frente a Hitsugaya se comenzó a congelar y el noto como la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar. No queriendo que notaran su presencia, se fue. Pero ese día Hitsugaya se hizo una promesa. No se iba a ir hasta ver el día en el que ella fuera libre. No la dejaría sola, por nada.

Hitsugaya suspiro levemente y volvió su vista hacia el chico que tenía los mismos ojos que la muchacha. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, de ninguno de ellos dos. Hitsugaya mordió su labio al pensar que pudo haber cometido un error al decirle al muchacho que volvería por el para llevarlo donde la chica. El dudaba que el muchacho supiera a donde iban. Un lugar de almas.

Toushiro salto del árbol y camino hacia donde estaba el muchacho. Se quedó parado detrás de él, dejando que el frio llenara por completo al muchacho hasta que sintiera que él estaba ahí. No pasaron más de 30 segundos hasta que el chico sintió el frio y decidió virar hacia Hitsugaya.

"No espere verte por aquí"- Hitsugaya se le quedo mirando al chico sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y luego camino hacia un asiento para poder dejar a Hyorinmaru sobre él.

"Decidí venir a hablar por un momento."- El chico asintió

"¿Y de qué quieres hablar, emmm...?" Hitsugaya noto la pausa y sonrió levemente

"Hitsugaya, Toushiro Hitsugaya" El chico sonrió y se sentó al lado del zanpakutou

"Neji Hyuga" Toushiro sonrío nuevamente al pensar que por fin sabia el nombre del chico "¿De qué quieres hablar?" Toushiro miro a Neji directamente a los ojos con la misma expresión seria de hace rato.

"La chica, la quieres volver a ver" Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido y se mordió el labio

"Hinata..." Susurro Neji y Hitsugaya lo miro con confusión

"¿Quién?"

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Mi prima. Ella es la chica que quiero volver a ver, la que mi tío mato"

Hitsugaya se quedó en silencio por un tiempo hasta que decidió asentir y volver a hablar.

"Háblame de ella, personalidad, gustos, amigos, ropa, comida, pasatiempos. Pasado. Cualquier cosa que me ayude a encontrarla." La cara del chico mostraba confusión y Toushiro paso su mano por su rostro " Hinata fue asesinada por la mano de su padre ya hace como un mes" Toushiro bajo la vista pensando. No sabía si decirle toda la verdad. Luego de un rato se decidió, después de todo, lo iba a llevar a Soul Society. El chico tenía que saber "Al no presenciar a ningún otro shinigami por el área, dudo que su alma se halla ido. Pero tampoco he presenciado Hollows, lo cual es extraño. De todos modos, a pesar de no tener vida, las almas se aferran a lo que conocen y lo que les agrada. Al saber más de ella, tal vez podría descifrar en donde está. Dudo que se haya ido muy lejos." Neji asintió y Toushiro espero que el chico dijera algo.

"Com..."

"¡NEJI!" La vista de los dos volteo hacia el proveedor de aquella voz. Hitsugaya miro al chico con confusión y Neji sonrió.

"Kiba, hey" Hitsugaya observo al chico. No lo había visto antes, su cara tenis unas marcas peculiares y sus ojos no eran normales. ¿Quién era él?

"Neji, ¿qué haces aquí solo? Te espere por como media hora frente a tu casa" Neji sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kiba

"Bueno, realmente no estoy solo" Toushiro entrecerró los ojos observando a los dos chicos. Por alguna razón, Neji lo podía ver pero nadie más podía. Él no sabía como pero no hizo muchas preguntas sobre el caso. Este otro chico, como ya había notado, no lo podía, así que mucho menos le creería a Neji cuando dijera una palabra de él. Aunque eso no significa que no le molestaba.

"¿De qué hablas? No veo a nadie" Kiba miro alrededor de Neji buscando a alguien pero sin éxito.

"Bueno, ¿te acuerdas del chico que me prometió ver a Hinata? Esta aquí" Fue todo lo que Neji dijo y los ojos de Kiba se agrandaron

"¿Donde?" Neji señalo hacia el asiento, apuntando hacia Hitsugaya.

"Ahí" Kiba asintió y Toushiro cerró los ojos para poder tranquilizarse.

"No sé a qué juegas niño, pero no tienes derecho a hablar sobre mí a otras personas"

"Lo sé, me disculpo, pero déjame explicar" Hitsugaya lo miro a los ojos con gran furia

"Explica entonces" Kiba se quedó observando como Neji le hablaba al asiento vacío y sintió como la temperatura bajaba cada vez más. Puso las brazos a su alrededor para poder calentarse.

Luego de un rato, ya Neji le había dado toda una explicación al asiento y Kiba estaba tiritando

"Neji" Logro decir y el chico lo miro

"Por Dios Kiba, perdón. Emm, ¿Hitsugaya-san? Kiba en primera no puede estar mucho tiempo en el frio y en segunda, ¿podrías hacer algo para que te viera?" Toushiro se volvió a irritar y trato de subir la temperatura, sin éxito claramente ya que su irritación estaba por los cielos.

"Si no me puede ver, no hay que yo pueda hacer. No es digno, y jamás podrá ir a Soul Society, se queda fuera" Neji iba a replicar pero se detuvo al ver como una cadena se enredaba en el cuello de Hitsugaya y lo tiraba al suelo.

Toushiro gruño de dolor y toco la cadena notando que esta tenía como un hacha de modelo raro y tenía filo en ambos lados. 'Zampakutou'. Trato de alejarla pero sintió como uno de los bordes se enterraba en su cuello y decidió que darse quieto.

"Sabes que es inútil, Hitsugaya-taicho" Toushiro alzo la vista y vio a un shinigami de cabello negro, con del número 69 dibujado en su mejilla.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Shuhei-fuki taicho?"

Kiba estaba al lado de Neji, paralizado al ver como de la nada un chico de cabello blanco era lanzado al suelo y herido a la vez que aparecía un muchacho mucho mayor.

"¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?" Neji ni siquiera pregunto cómo los podía ver, solo se quedó ahí, con la vista pegada en ellos dos. Él no sabía que debía hacer.

"Una misión" Respondió una voz diferente a la de Shuhei. Hitsugaya viro su rostro hacia el lado gruñendo leve al sentir como la espada se enterraba un poco más en su cuello y vio a un chico con el cabello en una coleta y de color rojo.

"¿Tú también, Renji- fuki taicho? Qué clase de misión es, la cual aparentemente requiere que me rebanen en pedazos antes de terminarla" Hitsugaya forcejeo con la cadena alrededor de su cuello pero solo logro lastimarse más.

"No pelees, no queremos que quedes herido" Hablo Shuhei y Hitsugaya gruño

"Dile eso al zampakutou alrededor de mi cuello" Kiba y Neji sentían que no debían estar ahí pero por alguna razón no se podían mover. Era como si un gran peso estuviera cayendo sobre ellos y les impedía moverse. Y entonces, cuando creían que esto no se podía poner más intenso, ambos cayeron al suelo sin fuerzas y buscando aire al sentir como la presión de una gran casa caía sobre ellos.

Hitsugaya dejo de moverse y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Ella también?

"Matsumoto" Dijo el con un hilo de voz y de los arboles salió una mujer, cabello largo de color naranja. Vestía igual que los otros dos, de negro y tenía una bufanda color rosa alrededor de sus hombros. Su mirada era aterradora y mientras más se acercaba, la presión aumentaba.

"¿Como estas, Taicho?" En su voz se notaba el desinterés y la molestia que sentía hacia Toushiro. Los chicos temblaron de miedo con solo verla.

Shuhei soltó la cadena del cuello de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto salto del árbol.

"3 Semanas" Hablo Matsumoto "Hace tres semanas que termino tu misión, ¿por qué no regresaste? Te espere, créeme que espere. Estaba preocupada, no sabía que había sucedió, no tenían información sobre ti ni de donde estabas. ¿En que estabas pensando?" Los ojos de Matsumoto se llenaron de lágrimas pero aun miraba a Hitsugaya con molestia. Toushiro miro el suelo sin decir una sola palabra. Él no podía explicar, no iban a entender. "Lo prometiste Taicho, prometiste que no tardarías"

"Matsumoto, debemos regresar, Yamamoto espera" Dijo Renji y Matsumoto asintió. Shuhei camino hacia Toushiro y lo levanto del suelo.

"Perdón Capitán, ordenes son órdenes" Y diciendo esto abrió un portal.

"¿Hace cuánto los mandaron aquí?" Pregunto Hitsugaya recibiendo la atención de los tres shinigami

"Entramos al mundo de los vivos hace como una semana, sí sabes cómo desaparecer, pero ese reiatsu atemorizante y congelado que se elevó por los cielo jamás se podría confundir" Hablo Renji con una sonrisa en sus rostro y Shuhei rodo los ojos a la vez que Matsumoto se quedó observando el suelo.

Luego de la respuesta, Shuhei empujo levemente hacia delante a Hitsugaya para que caminara hacia el portal.

Hitsugaya miro hacia atrás, hacia los chicos que seguían en el suelo mirando la escena impactados. Suspiro y se quitó su bufanda dejando que se quedara frente a ellos.

Shuhei aguanto sus manos con fuerza y entro al portal, seguido de Renji y por ultimo Matsumoto, la cual se había quedado observando a los chicos con curiosidad. '¿Quiénes eran y por qué su Capitán les había entregado su bufanda?' ignorando sus pensamientos, entro al portal, cerrándolo detrás de ella. Pero ninguno de los shinigami se dio cuenta de la quinta persona que entro al portal a lo último, solo segundo antes de que cerrara.

X-X-X

Al otro lado del parque había un chico, un chico que se interesó en el asunto desde que escucho a Neji decir el nombre de Hinata frente a ese muchacho de pelo blanco. Se quedó ahí, observando y escuchando todo, cuando llego Kiba, cuando Neji le explico al chico nieve, cuando lo atacaron, cuando aparecieron las tres personas vestidas de negro, cuando la novia del chico nieve le estaba hablando, cuando abrieron el portal.

Pero de todo esto, solo hubo una cosa que le intereso sobre todo lo demás.

"El chico los llevaría a ver a Hinata" y el, no podía perder esa oportunidad.

Los labios del chico crearon una sonrisa distorsionada que daba terror al observarla. Él iba a tener lo que quería de una vez por todas. No perdió el tiempo al ver como los que estaban vestidos de negro entraban al portal que crearon. El corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado, tenía que llegar.

Casi perdiendo la oportunidad, el chico de cabello negro azabache se lanzó hacia el portal entrando con éxito justo antes de que se cerrara.

Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, siguió a los que estaban vestidos de negro hacia el otro extremo del portal

* * *

Este capítulo lo edite luego de un tiempo, asi que perdonen si me tardo en subir un nuevo capitlo, tratare de entregarselos lo antes posible. Pido sus opiniones en cada uno de los capítulos, por favor. Ustedes me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Envien reviews se los agradeceria con el alma. Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero que les guste, diganme si le falto algo o si hay algo demas que no deberia estar.

Con gran aprecio,

Chuito


	4. Capítulo 4

Hinata estaba caminando de lado a lado con bandejas en ambos brazos. Rodeando las mesas, escribiendo ordenes, llevando comida y bebida. Este trabajo le gustaba, la hacía feliz. En la caja estaba Haru, le sonrió y le pregunto que tenía para ella, Hinata le dio las ordenes y espero a que salieran.

Campanas, mas clientes acababan de entrar. La peliroja le asintio a Haru y camino con paso ligero hacia la puerta.

"Bienvenidos a Arenas, ¿en que les puedo servir?"

Solo en ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de la ropa que las personas tenian. Negra, la ropa negra de los shinigami. Ella trato de ignorar eso y sigui sonriendo esperando a que alguno le dijera algo.

"Mesa para cinco, por favor" Respondio un joven de cabello rojo pero no como el de ella, un rojo menos brillante. Hinata asintio y los guio hacia una mesa notando que solo habian tres personas.

"¿Sus compañeros llegaran mas tarde?"

"Si, siempre llegan mas tarde" Respondio el chico de pelo violeta azulado que le llegaba a los hombros mientras que el calvo y rudo no hablo nunca. Hinata asintio e indico que volveria en un rato.

Hinata se dirigio hacia la caja y se recosto mientras suspiraba.

"Dios, esto cansa" Haru, quien estaba detras de ella, comenzo a reir

"Espero que te acostumbres" Hinata tambien comenzo a reir

"Es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado" Se viro para mirar a Haru sonriendo

"Me alegra que te guste ya que tienes mesas que atender" Le dijo namida mientras le entregaba dos bandejas. Hinata le hizo una mueca meintras esta se reia y fue a antender sus mesas.

Mientras iba de mesa en mesa noto que la de los shinigami tenia dos personas mas, asi que tomo esto como una señal para pedir sus ordener. Camino hacia allí limpiando sus manos y sacando su libreta.

"¿Estan listos para pedir?" Ella bajo la vista hacia su libreta lista para escribir.

"Si, yo quie-... ¿Tora?" Hinata levanto la vista y se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar que uno de los shinigami que acababan de entrar era Hisagi.

"Shuhei-sama" Dijo ella con sorpresa, levanto la vista para mirar a Haru que estaba al otro lado del restaurante pero no la vio por ningun lado asi que lo volvio a mirar. Hizo un leve reverencia y volvio a levantar su libreta "Estabas diciendo"

Hisagi se sorprendio pero luego comenzo a reir y dejo que los otros cuatro pidieran, luego de que pidieron Hinata viro hacia la caja y busco a Haru. Al no encontrarla afuera la chica entro en la cocina.

"¿Han visto a Haru?" Pregunto Hinata en general y uno de los meseros le sonrio y le señalo la parte de atras. Hinata le dio las gracias, les entrego las ordenes que tenia y camino hacia la parte de atras. "¿Haru?" Hinata escucho como cosas se caian y la voz de alguien quejandose "¿Haru?"

La chica abrio la puerta y entro solo encontrarse a Haru en el suelo con harina en toda su ropa, Hinata no pudo evitar reir.

"Por que no me ayudas en vez de reirte" Hinata, aun riendo, se acerco a Haru y la ayudo a levantarse.

"¿Como paso esto?" Haru suspiro y comenzo a quitarse harina de la ropa

"Nami me pidio que le llevara una bolsa de harina, por accidente al tratar de levantarla me cai y la bolsa cayo sobre mi" Hinata solto una leve risa

"Vamos a lavatorio" Haru asintio y se dejo llevar por ella. Salieron de la parte de atras y pasaron por la cocina, Hinata paro por un momento para preguntarle a Inami si podia tomar sus mesas por un momentos, la chica le dijo que si y ella le agradecio mientras seguia hacia el lavatorio.

Hinata ayudo a Haru a quitarse la harina hasta que se acordo por que la estaba buscando.

"Haru-chan" ella espero hasta que Haru le dio señal de que la atendia "Shuhei-sama, esta en una de mis mesas" Namida la observo con sorpresa y luego miro el suelo.

"Solo era cuestion de tiempo antes de que el encontrara donde trabajo"

"¿Sabias que regreso de su mision?" Namida asintio

"Hace dos semanas, Hitsugaya - Taichou esta bajo vigilancia e interrogacion desde entonces" El rostro de Hinata mostro confusion. "Seireitei, como ya sabes, es el lugar donde habitan los shinigamis y dentro tienen un sistema donde trece capitanes y asistentes , los cuales son mas fuerte que todos los demas shinigamis, mantienen el orden. Hitsugaya-Taichou es uno de esos capitanes, el es el capitan del squad 10, Hisagi es el asistente del squad 9" Hinata asintio

"Comprendo, pero, ¿por que esta bajo vigilancia e interrogación?" Namida suspiro mientras mojaba su cabello.

"Luego de haber terminado su mision, se quedo tres semanas mas dentro de el mundo de los vivos. Mandaron a Hisagi, Renji-sama y Matsumoto-sama a buscarlo. Lo encontraron interactuando con unos humanos en una tal aldea llamada, ¿como era? Kamora,Kejora creo, no se" Namida nego y se comenzo a secar el cabello, Hinata abrio los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Konoha?" Namida la sonrio

"Eso, Konoha" Comenzo a reir mientras terminaba de arreglarse "Termine" pero cuando se viro ya Hinata no estaba ahi.

Shuhei estaba sentado en la mesa riendo por algo que habia dicho Renji. Ikkaku y Yumichika los estaban ignorando y Matsumoto se estaba tomando su decima botella de sake. Shuhei tomo otro vaso y le echo un poco de sake cuando alguien lo llamo detrás de él. Shuhei se viro y frente a sus ojos se encontraba una seria Tora Ame

"Tora-san, ¿que sucede?" La chica le quito el vaso de la mano y lo puso sobre la mesa.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Hisagi miro hacia atras y noto que los otros cuatro lo estaban observando. El se viro para hablar con Tora.

"Claro" Hisagi se levanto y siguio a Hinata fuera del restaurante. Afuera ya era de noche, todo estaba frio y el cielo oscuro. Hinata se recosto de una de las paredes y espero a que Shuhei saliera. Una vez fuera, ella no dudo en hablar.

"¿Donde fue su mision y de que se trataba?" La preunta tomo por sorpresa a Hisagi.

"¿Por que el interes?" Hinata gruño y lo miro a los ojos.

"Solo responde, se que no es algo privado ya que le contaste a Namida" Hisagi la observo completamente serio, ella tenia razon, no era un tema privado pero el no confiaba en esta chica, ¿deberia decirle?

El chico cerro los ojos y tomo aire "La mision simplemente era ir al mundo de los vivos para buscar al capitan del squad 10, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Nada mas"

"Donde exactamente fue la mision" Shuhei entrecerro los ojos

"Lo encontramos hablando con dos chicos en una aldea llamada Konoha, ¿satisfecha?" Hinata recordo que Haru le dijo que Hitsugaya estaba interactuando con unos humanos.

"¿Que chicos?" Hisagi gruño desesperado y paso una mano por su rostro.

"Dos muchachos, ambos tenian el cabello marrón. Uno de ellos tenia el cabello corto otro largo. Uno tenia unas marcas rojas en la cara y otro tenia los ojos completamente blancos. ¿Ya? No me gusta ser interrogado mucho menos por alguien que no conozco." Hinata quedo paralizada. 'Estaba hablando con Kiba y Neji'

De repente Hisagi presencio algo que ya habia presenciado una vez anteriormente. Los ojos de Tora estaban vacion, no se fijaban en nada. Ella se quedo completamente quieta y derecha hasta que comenzo a caminar hacia el. Hisagi no sabia que hacer asi que solo se quedo quieto, observando lo que ella iba a hacer.

Hinata camino lentamente hacia donde Hisagi estaba y levanto una de sus manos para colocarla en el rostro del shinigami.

Hisagi la observo atentamente y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de la piel de Tora en su mejilla. Sin aviso alguno, la chica lo beso y antes de que el pudiera alejarla, su mente se lleno de imagenes.

Hisagi se encontraba en otro lugar, una habitacion. Estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro. Pudo escuchar como algo se rompia en la distancia y giro su cuerpo en forma defensiva. La puerta del cuarto se abrio y la luz del pasillo entro en la habitacion. El pudo ver quien habia entrado, una chica de como unos 12 años, era hermosa. Su rostro blanco como la porcelana y su cabello violeta que le quedaba arriba de las orejas. Se veia fragil y asustada, pero lo mas que le llamo la atencion fueron sus ojos. Blancos por completo, como los del chico de la aldea. Detras de la niña entro un hombre, cabello marron que le llegaba hasta la espalda, su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos eran blancos tambien.

La niña siguio corriendo y lo atraveso, el se dio cuenta en ese momento que ellos no lo podian ver. Ella se tiro a su cama asustada y el hombre cerro la purta, la unica luz en ese momento era la que la luna brindaba.

"Eres una deshonra, no se por que naciste primogenita, jamas te debi haber engendrado." La niña comenzo a temblar y el hombre se acerco a la cama. Hisagi tenso su mandibula. El hombre abofeteo a la niña y se escucho su llanto en la silenciosa habitación.

"Padre, por favor" El hombre endurecio su rostro y la volvio a golpear.

"No me hables, escoria, tu no eres hija mia" Las manos de Hisagi se volvieron puños y sus uñas comenzaron a atravesar su piel haciendo que sangrara. La niña trato de escapar pero solo se golpeo con la pared que estaba detras de ella. El hombre se arrodillo en la cama y la agarro por el poco cabello que ella tenia. Sin decir nada, la golpeo contra la pared que ella tenia detrás. La niña sigui llorando pero se notaba su esfuerzo para que no se escuchara. Ella dio un pequeño grito cuando sintio la mano de su padre dentro de su camisa.

"Y luego te atreves a tener el cuerpo de una mujer cuando ni siquiera eres humana"

Hisagi abrio los ojos y apreto más los puños lastimandose mas. El hombre procedio a arrancarle la caminsa y el pantalon a la ñina, ella grito pero su padre la golpeo una vez mas. Paso sus manos por el cuerpo de ella ignorando su llanto. Hisagi no pudo mas y trato de empujarlo, gorpearlo, trato cualquier cosa pero solo lo pudo atravesar. Sabiendo que no podia hacer nada, cerro sus ojos con fuerza ya que no queria ver lo que obviamente iba a suceder.

Su entorno se sintio diferente, todo era mas caliente. Hisagi abrio sus ojos y se encontro en un parque, el sol estaba alto en el cielo y habian niños corriedo y riendo. La misma niña estaba sentada en el pasto pero se veia mas como dos años mas grande, su cabello habia crecido y se veia mas hermosa. Lo unico que no iba con ella eran las marcas violetas en su rostro, cuello, brazos y piernas, junto con algunas negras. Ya tenia un sentimiento de proteccion hacia esa chica que el no conocia, no sabia siquiera si era real.

"Hinata-sama" La chica levanto su rostro y sonrio al ver a la persona que la habia llamado. Hisagi viro su rostro hacia el lado y se encontro con el chico que estaba hablando con Hitsugaya-taicho. Esto tenia que ser real.

"Neji-ni-san" La chica, Hinata, se levanto feliz y abrazo al muchacho. Él, por otro lado, la miro serio.

"Hinata-sama, ¿que ha sucedido?" Ella se miro y luego solto una leve risa

"Un accidente en casa mientras limpiaba, nada grave" Dijo ella sonriendo pero ni Neji ni Hisagi le creyeron, aunque Neji lo dejo pasar.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir a la escuela" Ella asintio y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

Todo cambio nuevamente y el se encontraba dentro de un salon, Hinata estaba en la parte de atras.

"Ahora que sean...Kiba y..." La persona que hablo, aparentemente el maestro, Miro a todo el salón "...Hinata" Todo el salón se puso a murmurar y Hinata trato de esconderse en su asiento.

"Muy bien, Hinata, eres la heredera de un gran clan, unos ninjas te raptaron y enviaron a un pueblo donde venden personas para que sean sus esclavos. A Kiba lo envían para que te compre, la única manera de que te puedan sacar de allí, pero no los dejaran ir hasta que el demuestre que realmente serás su esclava. Comiencen"

Hinata estaba mirando el suelo completamente nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, Kiba brinco dos veces antes de respirar profundo y comenzar a actuar.

Hisagi observo como el chico, quien era el otro que estaba cuando encontraron a Hitsugaya-taichou, dijo algo y luego Hinata respondio. El rio y le dijo algo nuevamente, de un momento a otro, Hinata lo habia tomado por la cobarta y lo estaba besando. Los ojos de Hisagi se abrieron y luego comenzo a reir. Esta chica era valiente.

La campana sonó , salieron del salon y Hisagi vio como una chica de cabello rosado tocaba la espalda de Hinata. Mucha gente comenzo a salir y se rieron de ella. Hisagi estaba completamente molesto, el no sabia cual era el problema de estas personas. Hinata comenzo a corre hasta que choco contra Neji. Ella le pidio que la sacara de alli y el chico asi lo hizo. Camino por las calles con ella en brazos y la llevo hasta su casa. Su padre abrio.

"Neji, ¿que...?" pronto se dio cuenta de lo que el chico llevaba en sus brazos y su rostro se endureció "Ya te puedes ir, gracias" dijo el fríamente. Neji puso a Hinata en el suelo, dio una leve reverencia y se fue. Hinata estaba temblando en el suelo.

"Levántate" Ella hizo como le dijo su padre. "Explícate"

"No sé qué sucedió" Hizashi la miro con odio y golpeo su rostro, Shuhei gruño.

"Eso no es una explicación" Hinata dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas

"Si, padre" el la volvió a golpear pero esta vez más fuerte.

"Tú no eres hija mía" Hinata se mordió el labio mientras más lagrimas peleaban por salir.

"Si, Hizashi-Sama"

Hisagi tenia suficiente de este hombre, y lo mas que lo enojaba era que no podia hacer absolutamente nada.

Todo paso rapidamente, el padre de Hinata la golpeo, le arraco la camisa, la volvio a golpear, la tiro a la calle, la pateo y cerro la puerta. Hinata comenzo a llorar, no sabia que hacer. Luego, ella se levanto y camino hasta su casa, Hisagi sonrio, se sentia orgulloso. Al tocar la puerta, Hizashi abrio.

"Te dije que te fueras" Ella se quedó ahí, parada sin decir nada. El levanto una mano y señalo hacia la calle "Vete" Ella se paró derecha y lo miro a los ojos.

"No" El abrió los ojos por un momento y luego la volvió a mirar de forma despectiva.

"Ahora" Hinata no se movió. Hizashi gruño y cerrando su mano en un puño, golpeo su estómago. "Cuando doy ordenes, tú las sigues" Hinata cayo de rodillas al suelo y el pateo su estómago, una y otra vez, ella volvió a escupir sangre. Hinata cayó de lado llorando de dolor. Hizashi tomo su espada de madera y, con gran fuerza, la golpeo dos veces en sus costillas, una vez en su pierna derecha y una vez en su hombro. Ella se sentía débil e inútil.

Hisagi vio como ese hombre la golpeo contra el suelo y luego una voz grito el nombre de Hinata. Hisagi miro hacia atras y alli estaba Neji, corriendo hacia ella. Pero hubo algo más que llamo su atención. Hitsugaya-taicho esta coriendo al lado de Neji, su rostro mostraba desprecio y disgusto. Hisagi miro hacia Hinata nuevamente y observo como Hizashi la golpeaba con gran fuerza en pecho, luego todo se volvio negro.

Todo alrededor de Shuhei se sintio diferente y su cabeza se sintio liviana, el aire le faltaba y sintio frío, mucho frío. Cayó al suelo tratando de respirar y solo pudo dejar escapar una palabra.

"Hinata" Dijo casi en un susurro tratando de respirar normalmente "Hinata"

Golpeo el suelo consecutivamente hasta que se pudo levantar. Frente a él estaba Tora, lagrimas en sus ojos y de rodillas en el suelo. Él no tenia idea de lo que acababa de suceder. Ese fue el beso mas extraño que el habia tenido.

"Tora-san..."

"No" Hisagi la miro con confusión y ella solo lo observo limpiando sus lagrimas sin decir nada. Luego de lo que parecieron minutos, el capto. El parecido era enorme, esas facciones, piel porcelana, forma de ojos y cabello. Su hermosura y curvas de su cuerpo.

"¿Hinata?" Hisagi y Tora miraron hacia atras. Esa no fue la voz de Shuhei. Tora se levanto y camino hacia el lado del edificio, ¿de quien era la voz? "Hinata, ¿eres tú?" La persona poseedora de la voz se dejo ver y los ojos de la chica se abrieron grandemente.

"¿Sasuke?"


	5. Capítulo 5

El reloj tomo posesión del silencion que rodeaba y llenaba la casa. Se escuchaba el aire pasar y las manijas del reloj seguian su curso. Un sonido salio de la cocina, el sonido de una tetera hirviendo. El sonido paro, alguien habia apagado la estufa. Despues de un sonido llegaba otro, esta vez era el de liquido cayendo en algo hondo. Vasos. Pasos se escuchaban por los pasillos y respiraciones pasivas pero alertas. La tensión se podia sentir.

Haru llego a la sala con una bandeja y cuatro tazas de té. Ella puso la bandeja en la mesa que estaba en el centro y tomo una taza para ella esperando a que los demas tomaran las suyas.

Hisagi fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Quién eres?" Hinata agarro una taza y tomo un sorbo mientras observaba a ambos chicos con cautela.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Hisagi cruzo sus brazos.

"¿De dondé eres?"

"Konoha" Sasuke tomo una taza y la comenzo a soplar. No habia hecho ninguna reaccion desde la noche anterior cuando los encontro frente al restaurante.

"¿Como llegaste aqui?" Sasuke levanto la vista y Hinata jutno con Haru y Hisagi lo observaron fijamente.

"No se" Hisagi miro a Hinata y Haru para luego inclinarse hacia el frente.

"Eso significa que moriste" Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron y sin intencion, dejo la taza caer al suelo. Haru poso sus manos sobre las de ella.

"No" Hisagi lo miro con confusion.

"Si no estas muerto, ¿como llegaste?" Sasuke cerro los ojos con irritación.

"Ya te dije no se. Lo unico que recuerdo es ver como tú junto con un chico con tatujes y una mujer de pelo naranja, atacaron a un muchacho de pelo blanco. Luego abriendo como un portal de pleno aire y yo solo corri hacia el." Hisagi gruño al pensar que no se habia dado cuenta de la prensencia de este chico. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Hinata se levanto.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no comemos y luego seguimos con la conversacion?, tengo hambre." Hisagi quedo paralizado y miro con sorpresa a Haru.

"Tora-san, ¿podrias repetir lo que dijiste?" Hinata se viro hacia Hisagi y puso la cabeza de lado mientras repetia lo que dijo.

"¿Hablemos luego, tengo hambre?" Shuhei volvio a gruñir y se levanto del asiento completamente irritado.

"¡Haru! ¡¿Por que ocultaste algo como esto?!" Hinata se sorprendio y se echo hacia atras al escuchar el grito de Hisagi. Haru comenzo a temblar y tapo su rostro con ambas manos mientras que Sasuke se quedo sentado sin idea de lo que sucedia. "¡Haru, contestame!"

"¡No queria perder a alguien mas! Luego de que te fuiste, me sentia completamente sola, entonces Tora-chan llego y me senti alegre otra vez. Sabia que en algun momento le tenia que decir la diferencia entre ella y los demas de Rukongai pero no tenia fuerzas para hacer, no me queria sentir sola otra vez. Ella es familia." Hisagi cerro los ojos y respiro profundo tratando de pensar.

"¿De qué estan hablando?" La voz de Hinata sobrepaso los pensamientos de todo y ella sintio seis pares de ojos sobre ella.

Sasuke tomo de su taza de té mientras observaba a las tres personas frente a él. Hisagi suspira y miro a Hinata fijamente.

"Tora-san, tú no eres como las demas personas del Rukongai, tu tienes poderes, poderes que solo los shinigami son capaces de obtener." Haru tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y Hinata se quedo parada mirando a Hisagi sin saber como actuar.

"¿Eso significa que soy shinigami?" Pregunto ella en un susurro. Hisagi nego.

"No, los shinigami llegan a ser shinigami luego de haber estudiado en la academia, en la cual personas con poderes con los tuyos pueden entrar" Hinata se recosto de la pared y se deslizo hacia el suelo. "Es tu decision, pero es mejor que vayas, asi aprenderas a controlar tu reiatsu, y muchas otras cosas. Asi no lastimaras a nadie segun tus emociones." Haru se levanto y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto. Hisagia se volvio a sentar y Sasuke seguia sin saber que hacer.

"Es totalmente tu decision, Hinata" Fue lo ultimo que dijo Shuhei antes de salir de la casa. Hinata seguia en el suelo, Sasuke seguia en el asiento y Haru no salia de su cuarto. Luego de algunos minutos, Hinata se levanto y camino hacia Sasuke. El la observo, la taza de té , ahora frio, en sus manos.

"Sasuke-kun" El puso la taza en la mesa "¿Qué piensas sobre no volver a Konoha?" Sasuke la observo, completamente estupefacto, boca abierta pero sin palabras que decir. "Por favor"

 **x 3 años despues x**

"¡Tora-senpai!" Tora Ame, Hinata ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese nombre. No estaba segura si le agradaba o le asustaba que su nombre antiguo estaba quedando en el olvido. Hinata dio la vuelta y se encontro con un chico que iba tres años mas atras que ella en la academia. Le llegaba hasta el estomago, tenia ojos color rojo y cabello gris. Era un niño energetico y alegre, su compañia le agradaba.

"Kasai-kun, ¿como estas?" El chico se sonrojo leve y toco su mejilla nervioso.

"Ah, pues, estoy bien. Las clases no son faciles, pero estoy aqui por una razon. ¡No me voy a rendir hasta graduarme!" Hinata comenzo a reir y sobo el cabello de el.

"Que tal si nunca te rindes, por que llegar a la graduacion y rendirte luego realmente no es un logro, ¿que piensas sobre eso, Kasai-kun?" Hinata sonrio levemente y Kasai se sonrojo un poco más.

"Hump, tienes razon. Rendirme no esta en mi vocabulario. Me voy a graduar, vas a ver Tora-sempai y cuando lo haga, tu vas a estar orgullosa de mi" Kasai sonrio ampliamente y Hinata dejo escapar una leve risa.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti en este momento, Kasai-kun" El chico sonrio y puso una mano detras de su cabeza. Este chico le recordaba a Naruto, eso hizo que Hinata volviera a reir.

"¡Ah! ¡Tora-sempai, se me olvido! Ten, quiero que tengas esto. Te graduas en dos meses, ¿verdad? Estar en clases avanzadas debe ser asombroso" Hinata tomo el pequeño paquete que estaba en las manos del chico.

"Gracias Kasai-kun, los voy a apreciar mucho" Hinata beso la frente de Kasai y el, sonrojandose nuevamente, sonrio y se fue corriendo.

"¡Exito en la graduacion, Tora-sempai!" Hinata puso una mano en sus labios mientras reia y volvio a caminar hacia su habitación.

)

"Shuhei" El capitan de la division 9, Kensei Muguruma, estaba frente a su asistente, Hisagi Shuhei, el cual estaba dormido sobre los ultimos cinco papeles que le faltaban de revisar. Kensei se molesto rapidamente y golpeo la cabeza de su asistente. "Shuhei"

El chico se levanto y al ver quien lo habia levantado, se paro frente a su capitan.

"Señor" Kensei paso su mano derecha por su rostro mientras suspiraba.

"En dos meses es la graduacion de la academia, deberiamos ir y ver a los estudiantes. " Shuhei asintio

"¿Cuando señor?" Kensei se sento en su escritorio.

"Mañana, levantate temprano" Hisagi asintio.

)

Hinata abrio los ojos y observo el techo de su habitación. La habitacion en la que ha estado desde hace tres años atras, cuando entro a la academia.

 _"Sasuke-kun, ¿que piensas sobre no volver a Konoha?" Mi corazón bombeaba sangre a mil millas por hora, el era la unica salida que tenia de esta casa. No era que no me agradara, era que tenia otra oportunidad para demostrar que tan fuerte soy. Otra oportunidad para que puedan ver que soy de gran ayuda._

 _Sasuke asintio "No tengo problema con eso" Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa pero luego de unos segundos, grite de alegria y lo abraze. Ese dia no pude hablar con Haru-san, pero le deje una nota. Tome lo poco que tenia y corri para buscar a Shuhei-sama, esperando que no haya entrado a Seireitei. Lo encontre cerca de Arenas y sonrei._

 _"Shuhei-sama" Dije una vez estuve a su lado "¿Cuál es el camino hacia la academia?" Su rostro cambio en cuestion de segundos y me abrazo con emoción._

 _"Dios, realmente crei que no irias" Solte una leve risa._

 _"Yo tambien lo crei" Luego comenzamos a hablar mientras el me guiaba hacia la academia._

 _Una vez entre, me dieron el uniforme y mi habitación. No mucho despues de eso, me pusieron en clases avanzadas, lo cual no me agrado. Yo queria seguir en los cursos normales, aprender todo como se debia. Pero no dije nada. Conoci personas y aprendi muchas cosas pero aun aso, tres años despues, no he vuelto a hablar con Haru._

Ella cerro los ojos por un momento y luego los volvio a abrir pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sento y en su cama y se estiro antes de irse al suelo y comenzar a hacer push-up. Cuando llego a los 95 push-up, ella descanso por diez segundos y luego comenzo a hacer abdominales. Luego de hacer sus 70 abdominales, decidio ir a la ducha y luego hacer su caminata mañanera antes de clases.

)

El aire se sentia refrescante "7:08 am" dijo en voz alta, solo falta una hora antes de clases. Pensando esto, comenzo a a caminar alrededor de la academia. Seria mejor si tuviera musica, pero nunca pudo encontrar asi que el cantar de los pajaros y el pasar de la brisa era lo unico que podia calmar su mente.

"Tora" Hinata miro hacia atras y sonrio al ver quien era.

"Riya, buenos dias" Riya era su compañera de curso. Ella era alta, cabello rubio que le llegaba a su espalda baja, esbelta y tenia curvas. Sus facciones eran delicadas, sus labios rojos y ojos color violeta. Riya era un mujer muy atractiva, la clase de mujer que todos los chicos persiguen. Esa era su amiga.

"Koneko-chan" Hinata sonrio, solo habia una persona que le decia asi.

"Buenos dias, Nobu-kun" Riya cerro los ojos irritada y golpeo la cabeza de Nobu.

"No le digas Koneko como si ella fuera un animal indefenso, Naho"

"Es Nobu, NO-BU, no Naho, Baka" Hinata comenzo a reir al escuchar la pelea tan comun de sus dos amigos. Nobu era un chico alto, cabello negro como la noche, ojos color azul agua y piel bronceada. Al igual que Riya, Nobu era muy atractivo, todas las chicas andaban detras de el. Excepto Hinata y Riya, claro.

Hinata conocio a Nobu al entrar a la academia, el estaba en sus mismas clases y junto con ella lo cambiaron a las clases avanzadas donde conocieron a Riya. Los estudiantes no tardaron mucho en notar la amistad que ellos tenian y se comenzo a correr la voz de que ellos eran los **'Hōseki no kōtei'**. A Riya y Nobu no les molestaba, a ellos les encantaba que les recordaran lo atractivos, talentosos e inteligentes que ellos eran, pero Hinata no era asi, a ella no le agradaba ser el centro de atencion. Aunque, meses despues, se acostumbro a ser **'Gānetto no kōgō'**. Le decian asi por su cabello. Riya era **'Kin no kōgō'** y Nobu era **'Onikisu no kōtei'**. Pero esos eran sus nombres por separado, juntos eran  Hoseki no kotei. Y la verdad es que, aunque ella no lo admitiera, Hinata tenia todo el derecho de ser llamada asi ya que ella era una de las tres personas mas atractivas, inteligentes y talentosas de la academia (Los otros dos eran Nobu y Riya). Aunque ellos tenian su propio nombre. **RiNoTo (Ri** ya **, No** bu y **To** ra **)** , y solo ellos tres sabian sobre eso.

"Chicos, ¿quieren caminar conmigo? En 20 minutos comienzan las clases" Riya y Nobu se observaron.

"Voy a buscar bebidas, vuelvo en 10 minutos, sabes que no me gusta caminar tan temprano" Tras decir esto, Nobu se fue corriendo hacia la academia. Riya y Hinata comenzaron a reir pues el dijo que no le gustaba caminar tan temprano pero comenzo a correr.

"¿Como te sientes?" Le pregunto Riya a Hinata, la cual estaba caminando de espalda.

"Mejor, el dolor de cabeza se fue." Riya sonrio y luego siguio hablando con Hinata hasta que Nobu regreso con tres bebidas y una bolsa.

"Hey, Naho, ¿qué es esto?" Pregunto Riya al recibir la bebida y un dulce. Hinata tomo la bebida que Nobu le entrgo y dijo un leve 'gracias' antes de tomar el dulce tambien y sonrio al ver lo que era.

"Pues" comenzo a hablar Nobu ignorando el hecho de que Riya le dijo Naho "Yo tengo una batida de vainilla, Riya-chan tiene una batida de chocolate y mantequilla de maní, mientras que Koneko-chan tiene una de caramelo y café" Ambas chicas asintienron y Hinata tomo de su batida mientras Riya se le quedo mirando a Nobu. "¿Qué?"

"El dulce, ¿qué es?" Hinata sonrio y mastico el de ella ya que sabia lo que era. Nobu suspiro.

"Koneko-chan tiene un bollo de canela (cinnamon bun), yo tengo algo llamado tembleque y a ti te traje una mallorca" Nobu tomo de su batida tratando de ignorar a Riya la cual lo miro de reojo pero mordio su 'mallorca'.

"¡SABE BIEN!" Hinata comenzo a reir al ver como Riyo se comia la mallorca sin dejar rastro de ella y luego se terminaba su batida. Hinata termino su dulce y batida, al igual que Nobu y los tres luego comenzaron a caminar a clases.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho" Una vez las palabras dejaron sus labios, Hinata levanto su mano y una bola de luz roja salio de sus palmas y se dirigio al muñeco que estaba 7 pies mas lejos de ella. El rayo rojo lo golpeo directo en el pecho y Hinata sonrio internamente. '!SI!' Hinata miro hacia el lado y noto que los muñecos de Riya y Nobu tambien tenia huecos en sus cuerpos. Ambos chicos notaron que ella los estaba mirando y le sonrieron.

"Clase" La voz de su instructor salio desde la parte de atras, todos los estudiantes se dieron la vuelta. "Ya estamos a solo dos meses de la graduación, como todos ya saben. Los capitanes querran saber sobre ustedes para saber en que divisiones estaran, asi que tendremos visitas a menudo. Solo les digo esto para que no hagan preguntas luego y sigan su trabajo como de costumbre. Ademas, hoy vino el Capitan de la division 9, Kensei Muguruma junto con su asistente, Hisagi Shuhei. No les hablen a menos que ellos les hablen. Sigan su entrenamiento."

A diferencia de como hubieran reaccionado otras clases, nadie hablo, todos siguieron practicando sus Hados mientras que Hinata, Riya y Nobu comenzaron a reir ya que no tenian mas muñecos que usar. Al no saber que mas hacer, los tres se sentaton detras de los demas mientras hablaban de diferentes cosas.

"¿Tora-san?" Los RiNoTo giraron sus cabezas hacia atras tras haber escuchado la voz. Hinata abrio grandemenet sus ojos al ver quien era.

"Shuhei-sama, hace años que no te veia" Riya y Nobu miraron a Hisagi, luego a Hinata y de vuelta a Hisagi sin saber que sucedia. Shuhei rio nervioso y paso una mano por la parte de atras de su cuello.

"Puedo decir lo mismo, pero estabas en la academia, dudo que pudieras hacer algo que no fuera estudiar." Hinata solto una leve risa y asintio.

"Tienes razon, hace tres años que no veo a Haru tampoco." Hisagi miro hacia el suelo con nostalgia.

"Yo tampoco" Riya y Nobu miraron a Hisagi y Hinata con sorpresa y luego indignacion. Ambos se pusieron a hacer señas, mover sus cabezas y brazos, hicieron sonido y muecas tratando de llamar la atencion. Hinata comenzo a reir al ver como ellos la observaban con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ya, calmense, no los dejare de lado. Shuhei-sama, estos son mis amigos, Shōto Riya y Gurasu Nobu. Riya, Nobu, él es el asistente de la division numero 9, Hisagi Shuhei." Nobu y Riya exageraron sus reacciones y actuaron como niños de cinco años tirandose sobre Hisagi y diciendo lo mucho que lo admiraban. Shuhei no sabia como actuar y trato de quitarlos de encinma pero no podia. Hinata respiro profundo y hablo.

"Si se alejan de el ahora, yo compro las batidas y dulces mañana" Como si de electricidad se tratase, ambos se separaron de Hisagi y se arrodillaron frente a Hinta con las lenguas afuera y los brazos en sus pechos como si fueran cachorros. Hinata, sonriendo por lo tiernos que se veian, les sobo la cabeza a ambos riendo al ver como cerraban sus ojos y movian levemente la cabeza.

"Que, peculiares y extravagantes amigos tienes, Tora-san" Hinata asintio con falso cansancio en sus ojos. Riya y Nobu se acostaron en sus piernas y cerraron los ojos.

"¿Vienes a observar a los estudiantes?" Hisagi asintio.

"Aunque jamas pense que tu estuvieras en esta clase, no te esperaba hasta dos o tres años más"

Hinata asintio "Yo pense lo mismo, pero tres meses luego de comenzar clases, me cambiaron y a Nobu hacia la clase de Riya. Al principio no me agrado, queria segui con las clases normales, sentia que me iba a perder de mucho, pero no. Aprendi mas de lo que perdi y las clases son interesante, ademas consegui un grupo de amigos maravillosos."

Hisagi la observo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientas notaba como ella sobaba el cabello de sus dos amigos.

"Hey- Tora-san, escuche por los pasillos como hablaban de unas tales Gemas Reales, Imperiales o algo asi. Mejor dicho, unos Hoseki no Kotei. ¿Sabes quienes son? Estaban diciendo que eran sumamente inteligentes, talentosos y muchas mas cosas. Mi capitan los quiere observar a ver si se merecen su titulo." Las mejilas de Hinata se tornaron del mismo color que su cabello a la vez que Riya y Nobu levantaron sus cabezas y lo observaron completamente sorprendidos. "¿Dije algo que no deberia?"

Riya y Nobu soltaron carcajadas mientras rodaban por el suelo mientras que Hinata se tornaba mas roja.

"No, Shuhei-sama, ¿por qué los Hoseki no Kotei? Hay muchas personas mas talentosas en la clase graduanda." Riya y Nobu se sentaron mientras limpiaban sus lagrimas de tanto reir. Shuhei solto una leve risa.

"Es la orden de mi capitan." RiNoTo se miraron a los ojos y luego Riya hablo.

"Pues, felicidades Asistente-san, los escontraste" Shuhei la miro confundido pero luego de unos segundos, capto el mensaje.

"Ustedes, espera, ¿Tora-san? ¿De verdad? Estoy confundido" Hisagi los miro con una mano en su cabeza y luego miro el suelo.

"Asi que, ¿cuando conoceremos a tu capitan?"Esta vez hablo Nobu totalmente en broma. Hisagi iba a decir algo pero Hinata le gano.

"Realmente puedes ver a los demas, todos son muy talentosos y responsables. Nosotros solo somos un titulo, nada más. " Riya y Nobu se miraron a los ojos mientras murmuraban 'Ella esta loca' a su espalda pero Hinata los escucho y los golpeo en la cabeza. Lagrimas falsas se crearon en sus ojos. Hisagi volvio a reir.

"Bueno, vamos a observar a todos los estudiantes, incluyendolos. En dos meses sabran los resultados, como todo el mundo. Un placer en conocerlos, Hoseki no Kotei." Riya beso la mano de Shuhei mientras que Nobu sonreia orgullosamente y Hinata solo se sonrojo y se despidio de forma normal de Hisagi.

RiNoTo se miraron y comenzaron a reir.

"Bueno, ahora nuestro _**'Titulo'**_ no sera solo de la academia, ¿que creen?" Hablo Riya mientras se levantaba para volver a practicar. Nobu y Hinata le siguieron.

"Pienso igual, las demas divisiones se enteraran de los Hoseki no Kotei y, aunque me duela admitirlo (noten el sarcasmo) se van a pelear por nosotros" Dijo esta vez Nobu. Riya y el sonrieron mientras que Hinata miraba el suelo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Riya tomo su brazo derecho mientras que Nobu la agarro por la cintura.

"No te preocupes Hinata, si te aceptan en una division no sera por un Titulo, sera por tu talento" Hablo seriamente Nobu y Riya asintio.

"Por el titulo nos vendran a ver, por el talento nos aceptaran. Por una vez en tu vida, no seas timida sobre lo bueno que posees. Demuestra cuanto vales con tu cabeza en alto" Dijo Riya. Luego siguieron su camino hacia su proxima clase sin notar la sonrisa y lagrimas en el rostro de Hinata.

 _'La muerte me sento bien'_ penso Hinata mientras entraba a su salón.

* * *

¿Qué piensan? Este capítulo fue mas largo que los demas, me sorprende hasta a mi.

Creo que no me tarde TANTO en actualizar esta vez. Dejen votos y comentarios por favor, quiero saber que piensan sobre el capitulo y la historia como tal. Dejen sus pensamientos y emociones por favor, eso me da mas motivación para seguir escribiendo. Dejen alguna idea que quieran que aparezca en la historia y (primera y ultima vez)

 ****VOY A ACEPTAR TRES PERSONAJES OC PARA QUE APAREZCAN EN LA HISTORIA. COMENTEN EL NOMBRE, PERSONALIDAD, FISICO, RANGO** _(NO PUEDE SER CAPITAN)_ **Y DIVISION. SI QUIEREN PUEDEN AÑADIR AÑOS Y ZANPAKUTO. ****

Pues, eso es todo por el dia de hoy. Gracias a las personas (mis lectores) que son fieles y todavia siguen el libro. Los amo, por ustedes (no importa que no se quienes son) es que sigo escribiendo. Voy a dedicar el proximo capitulo a la primera persona que comente. Y voy a seguir a la segunda y tercera persona.

Buenas Noches mis queridos Lectores,

ChuitoReyes


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Eran las 11:00 de la noche y se escuchaban pasos dentro de una habitacion en la academia para Shinigami. Luces parpadeaban y risas se entrelazaban con el viento.

Dentro de la habitacion, cabello rojo danzaba frente a ojos color violeta y azul.

"Vamos Tora-chan. Tuvo que haber al menos uno que llamo tu atención" Ojos Esmeralda y dorado se escondieron detras de unas largas pestañas en el rostro porcelana de Hinata. Nobu esta a sentado frente a la puerta de la habitación mientras sonreia detras de la botella de sake que estaba en su mano. El suelo estaba decorado por unas cuantas de estas botellas y habian seis mas sobre una mesa.

Riya reia en voz baja mientras tomaba sorbos de su botella de sake y tocaba la pierna de Hinata esperando a que respondiera.

"Koneko-chan, tienes que responder, despues es nuestro turno. " Nobu hablo desde su lugar frente a la puerta y Riya volvio a reir. Hinata suspiro y abrio los ojos.

"Al menos dejen que tome antes de hablar" Riya y Nobu sonrieron antes de decidir que le pasarian la botella. Si aqui hubieran estado otras personas, se hubieran sorprendido grandemente cuando Hinata pidio la botella, pero estamos hablando de Nobu y Riya, sus mejores amigos. Ellos eran las dos personas mas cercanas a la chica y notaron su cambio atravez de los años. Tomar Sake no era la gran cosa en este momento.

Hinata tomo un largo trago antes de poner la botella a un lado y responder "Bueno, el capitan de la division 6, ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Kuchiki? El se veia decente, pero demasiado arrogante y serio. Luego puedo mencionar a Aizen, tierno, es lo unico que me viene a la mente. Y..." Hinata puso una mano en su mejilla mientras pensaba. "Hitsugaya, el se veia decente y tierno tambien. Tal vez trate de conocerlo mas adelante." La chica noto como Nobu y Riya se pasaban miradas y ella se escho hacia atras mientras abrazaba su botella de sake. "¿Qué?"

Nobu comenzo a reir pero la que hablo nuevamente fue Riya.

"Se te olvido un cierto Asistente." Hinata entrecerro los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Vamos Tora-chan, los tres sabemos que hay algo ahi. ¿Se te olvida que estamos conectados? Puede que no te guste, pero tienes que admitir que es sumamente atractivo. Hasta Nobu lo acepta." Entre tomar y tomar, Nobu asintio rapidamente a lo dicho.

"Lo admito, hombres como el son dignos de comer" Hinata y Riya comenzaron a reir. Ambas sabian que Nobu era una persona libre y abierta. Pocas cosas le intimidaban.

"Esta bien, admito que Shuhei-sama es muy atractivo. Tanto que deberia ser ilegal. He llegado a pensar en diferentes formas de quitar una camisa gracias a él" Nobu se comenzo a ahogar gracias al comentario de Hinata y Riya solto lagrimas al no poder respirar por las carcajadas que estaba soltando. Hinata tomo de su sake y se unio a las risas tambien. "Creanme, mi mente dejo de ser inocente en el momento que ese hombre se presento frente a mi. Por mas decente que me vea, lo unico que quiero hacer es morder su cuello mientras tomo la libertad de acariciar su espalda"

Seamos claros, Hinata sobria, jamas, pero que jamas hubiera hecho comentarios asi. Pero ella estaba con sus amigos, eran las 11:26 de la noche y no tenian nada que temer (ademas de que estaban tomando). Poco les importaba y ella se sentia en total confianza con ellos, sabia que les podia decir lo que fuera.

Muchos más comentarios sobre Hisagi hicieron aparición en la conversación hasta que el silencion cobro vida ante el sonido de golpes en la puerta. RiNoTo se miraron fijamente y luego a la puerta. Todos tenian el mismo pensamiento. '¿Quién estaria ahi tan tarde?' Luego de crear hoyos en la madera de la puerta con sus ojos por lo que fue como un minuto, Hinata trato de levantarse de la cama, cayendo al suelo en el proceso y riendose de su torpeza, para dirigirese a la puerta. Volviendo a reir ya que se golpeo la cabeza con la pared, Hinata poso una mano en la manija y giro, dejando ver quien era la persona que vino tan tarde. Para sorpresa de todos, no era nadie que se esperaban ver.

"Buenas noches, Shoto-san, Gurasu-kun, Tora-san" Hinata se sonrojo rapidamente y se inclino de forma respetuosa.

"Buenas noches, Shuhei-sama" Nobu solo levanto su botella de sake antes de tomar nuevamente y Riya le sonrio amablemente mientras le respondia con un casi inaudible "Buenas Noches, Asistente-san" Hisagi inclino leve su cabeza hacia ellos dos antes de volver su mirada hacia Hinata. Bajo los ojos de él, lo unico que ella pudo hacer era enrojecerse más.

"¿En qué le puedo servir, Shuhei-sama?" Hisagi dejo salir una muy leve risa antes de hablar.

"Solo queria venir a felicitarte, mañana es tu graduación. Tuve un presentimiento de que estarias despierta" El miro un momento hacia adentro donde Riya comenzo a enrollar a Nobu en una sabana mientras le ponia pasta dental en el cabello. "Al parecer no me equivoque" Hinata miro hacia dentro de la habitación y bajo la cabeza suspirando.

"Decidimos pasar nuestra ultima noche en la academia juntos. De todos modos, era decidir venir por las buenas o que Riya se metiera en nuestras habitaciones mientras dormiamos y nos cortara el cabello." Hisagi tapo sus labios mientras reia. Hinata dejo escapar una leve sonrisa. "Ellos son mi familia, no los abandonaria en esta noche"

"Comprendo, bueno, ya te felicite. Ni siquiera yo sé los resultados, cuando los obtengas avisame y celebramos juntos" Hisagia miro hacia adentro una vez mas y mordio su lengua al ver como Nobu trataba de gritarle a Riya por enrrollarlo y llenarlo de pasta pero la chica habia tapado su boca con un objeto extraño y se estama tomando todo el sake que quedaba. "Los puedes invitar tambien, se sentiran indignados si no lo haces." Hinata miro hacia atras y suspiro nuevamente.

"Bueno, lo veo mañana Shuhei-sama. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Tora-san" Hisagi hizo una leve revencia antes de retirarse. Hinata se quedo unos segundos demas mirando hacia afuera antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

)

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y golpeaban el rostro de las tres personas mas intelectuales y atractivas de la academia.

Hinata giro en el suelo y gruño mientras abria lentamente los ojos. Riya esta acostada sobre el estomago de Nobu quien estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Hinata. La peliroja sonrio y se movio lentamente para que ambos chicos no se levantaran. Camino hacia la puerta del baño y se dio una ducha rapida para luego hacer su caminata de todas las mañanas.

Una vez afuera, Hinata se dio el placer de respirar profundo y observar todo por ultima vez.

"Voy a extrañar esto"

"Yo tambien"

"Y las batidas"

Sorprendida, Hinata se viro y atras de ella estaban Riya y Nobu. La chica tenia ropa de correr, el cabello recogido y ambos brazos detras de la espalda. Él estaba es sus pajamas, bostezaba y su cabello estaba suelto, asi que caia como cascada por su espalda.

"¿Me van a acompañar?" Nobu miro la hora e hizo una mueca.

"Nah, voy a comprar las batidas" Diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta hacia el edificio. Riya y Hinata comenzarón a reir mientras caminaban.

"Vi la hora antes de venir, faltan tres horas antes de la graduación, ¿estas nerviosa?" Hinata mordio su labio y asintio. "Yo tambien, al igual que Nobu. Todo sera diferente despues"

"No todo lo tiene que ser" Riya miro a Hinata y sonrio para luego mirar hacia el frente.

"Tienes razon, no todo tiene que cambiar" Caminaron en un silencio comodo hasta que Nobu llego y les comenzo a gritar. Una vez los tres juntos, tomaron sus batidas y se sentaron en el suelo.

Decian bromas, comentarios, recuerdos, sus pasados. No se habian ido y ya comenzaban a extrañar el lugar. Luego Nobu levanto la mano.

"Tengo una idea" Hinata lo observo espectante y Riya se quedo con la mitad de una galleta en su boca. "Vamos a tener un simbolo. Y mientras tengamos ese simbolo jamas nos perderemos. Los observamos cada dia recordando hoy y sonreiremos al saber que despues de todo, nos tenemos para siempre" Hinata sonrio y Riya se sonrojo leve.

"Pero, ¿Que simbolo?" Los tres se quedaron pensando hasta que Riya abrio la boca emocionada.

"Parte de una frase. Asi como, escogemos una frase por completo y cada uno tendra parte de esa frase. Si alguien pregunta diremos que solo dos personas mas nos pueden completar ya que son los otros dos que tienen el resto" Nobu y Hinata asintieron haciendo que Riya sonriera mas.

"Ahora, ¿Qué frase?" Los chicos se quedaron pensando hasta que Hinata hablo en voz baja.

"Bueno, hace tiempo, cuando era pequeña, escuque por las calles una frase que me intereso. Aunque no me acorde hasta ahora." Hinata levanto la vista y noto que ambos la miraban con interes, esperando a que continuara. "Decia: 'La amistad es un acto de fe en otra persona y no un acto de renuncia'."

RiNoTo se miraron y sorieron.

"Jamas habia escuchado eso, pero va con nosotros, ¿no creen? " Dijo Nobu y luego observo como Riya asentia. "Ahora, pense sobre plasmar la frase en una parte de nuestro cuerpo. Como un tatuaje."

"Buena idea, aprendi un tipo de Kido que lo hace, Nobu, ¿puedo?" Pregunto Riya con ambas manos alzadas. El chico asintio y la rubia se arrodillo posando ambas manos sobre el brazo de el. "Omo,Shizen no chichi, Kimi wa Dare sakusei Oyobi desutoroi. Kotaete kudasai Motte kite Anata no chikara, Sōzō 14: Burando!" El brazo de Nobu brillo de un color anaranjado y luego el destello cesó. Ahora alli, plasmado en su piel, estaba parte de la frase '... y no un acto de renuncia.' Luego de emocionarce, Riya hizo lo mismo en su pecho y la espalda de Hinata. Ella teniendo la parte que decia 'La amistad es un acto...' y Hinata la parte que decia '... de fe en otra persona...' .

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron juntos en ese lugar por ultima vez antes de levantarse e irse a sus cuartos para prepararse para la graduacion.

)

Hinata estaba observando por ultima vez lo que habia sido su habitacion durante sus pocos años en la academia. Tenia tantos buenos como malos recuerdos. Sonriendo, estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vio algo sobre un estante. Dejando su maleta en el suelo, camino hacia el objeto que habia notado y se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"Kasai..." Hinata se sento en la cama y miro el regalo que Kasai le habia dado tres meses atras. Se le habia olvidado por completo. Saliendo de su trance, decidio romper el empaque y se sorprendio con su contenido.

Era una caja y dentro de ella habian dos palillos decorativos de color marron. Hinata sonrio, guardo los palillos en la caja y salio de la habitación.

)

Habia una multitud de gente en el patio de la academia. Cintas colgaban de un lado a otro separando a la multitud de los graduandos. Cada uno de ellos estaba nervioso, no sabian en que division los habian aceptado.

"Kurosa Amira" Una chica de cabello azul y con ojos color azul oscuro se levanto y camino nerviosa hacia la pantalla blanca que estaba en la parte de alfrente de el patio. Era gigante, todos podian verla y al igual que las palabras grandes que aparecieron en color negro en el fondo blanco.

'Kurosa Amira, Division 6' La multitud aplaudio y ella desaparecio detras de la pantalla. Luego siguieron algunos nombres como 'Henta Fura, Division 12' 'Igare Osuma, Division 3' hasta que se escucho,

"Shoto Riya" El silencio invadio el lugar mientras unos pequeños murmullos se escuchaban.

"Es Kin no Kogo, ¿donde crees que la aceptaron?"

"Idiota, lo mas probable que en la division 1"

"Yo pienso que las 13 divisiones van a aparecer en la pantalla"

"Eso no es imposible, sin importar que sea una de los Hoseki no Kotei"

Ignorando todas las voces, Riya se levanto y les guiño un ojo a Hinata y Nobu. Camino hacia el frente y se sorprendio al ver que en la pantalla aparecia 'Shoto Riya, Division 4' se giro un poco para despedirse de sus amigos y luego se fue detras de la pantalla.

Nobu y Hinata se miraron antes de comenzar a reir.

"Gurasu Nobu" Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelinegro se levanto y sonrio ampliamente cuando en la pantalla aparecio "Gurasu Nobu, Division 1". Camino rapidamente detras de la pantalla dejando a Hinata sola junto a todos los demas graduandos.

Luego de siete nombres, el de ella se pudo escuchar.

"Tora Ame" Hinata estaba sudando y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Lentamente, ella se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la pantalla. Hubo un leve destello y luego ella pudo ver que decia 'Tora Ame, Division 10' . Dejando salir el aire que habia aguantado, camino hacia detras de la pantalla.

"¡Tora!" Riya la abrazo haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

"Koneko-chan" Hinata sonrio al ver que Nobu tampoco se habia ido.

"¡Estoy en la Division 4, ¿Lo puedes creer? Jamas me imagine que eso sucediera!" Riya estaba muy emocionada, eso se podia notar y Hinata no pudo hacer mas que reir. Riya la acompaño y luego se levanto. "Nobu esta en la 1, ¿en cual estas tú?"

Hinata se levanto tambien y mirandolos a los ojos, sonrio.

"Division 10" Nobu y Riya sonrieron y la abrazaron.

"Nos graduamos" Esta vez fue Nobu quien hablo. "Felicidades"

"Ahora me acuerdo" Ambos chicos la miraron "Shuhei-sama nos invito a tomar por la noche, para celebrar" Los ojos de Riya brillaron y Nobu asintio. Luego de eso ambos se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus divisiones.

"Tora-sempai" Hinata se viro y se encontro con un chico de cabello gris y ojos rojos.

"Kasai-kun" el chico se sonrojo y miro al suelo tratando de encontrar palabras que decir.

"Felicidades en tu graduación" Hinata sonrio.

"Gracias y por tu regalo tambien, es hermoso" El chico se sonrojo mas pero sonrio ampliamente antes de salir corriendo. Hinata dejo salir una leve risa y luego se encamino hacia la Diviosion numero 10.

 **-3 años atras-**

Voces, el podia escuchar muchas voces a su alrededor. El sonido lo irritaba. Gruñendo, decidio abrir los ojos pero luego los cerro rapidamente gracias a la sorpresiva invasion de luz en sus retinas. Sus musculos y ojos le dolian, se sentia completamente gastado.

"Disculpe, ¿como se siente?" Abriendo los ojos nuevamente, el pudo ver a una mujer de como 27 años frente a el. Tenia unos ojos color esmeralda y cabello rojo en una coleta. Le estaba sonriendo amablemente mientras extendia un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él tomo su brazo y se levanto solo para volver a encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no habia respondido.

"Yo..." Su voz salio rasposa y su garganta estaba en fuego, pero decidio responder por cortesia. "Me duele un poco el cuerpo pero ademas de eso, me siento bien." La mujer sonrio y asintio.

"Mi nombre es Uchiki Amai, bienvenido a Soul Society um..." Captando el mensaje, el hombre hablo.

"Hyuuga,Hizashi Hyuga, un placer"


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

El bullicio del lugar traiga viejos recuerdos a la mente de Hinata. Tres años. Hace tres años que no pisaba el suelo de este restaurante.

"Bienvenidos a Arenas" Girando ambos pies, Hinata se encontró mirando a los ojos azabache de Uchiha Sasuke. Se veía un poco más grande, pero no mucho. Soul Society suele hacerles eso a las personas, demorar su crecimiento. "¿Mesa para tres?" Hinata negó. El no mostraba señal alguna de haberla reconocido.

"Mesa para seis, por favor. Mas se unirán a nosotros mientras la noche rejuvenezca" El chico asintió.

"Síganme, por favor." Los tres amigos comenzaron a seguir los pasos del mesero. "Esta será su mesa por la noche. ¿Quieres pedir algo de tomar antes de que sus compañeros vengan?"

"Por favor, estoy muriendo de sed y se me antoja algo que deje completamente satisfecho esta noche" Nobu hablo con un tono algo gatuno y sonrió de lado al ver como el mesero se sonrojaba ante las palabras. Riya mordió su labio inferior para no reír y Hinata suspiro profundo.

"Tres vasos de la especialidad, estaría muy agradecida" Sasuke anoto la orden y prácticamente corrió lejos de la mesa lo cual hizo que Nobu lamiera sus labios.

"Tímido, eh. Interesante" Hinata golpeo las costillas de su mejor amigo con su codo.

"Contrólate" El chico hizo cara de perrito regañado pero consiguientemente, no hizo más comentarios pervertidos. Riya hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo salir el rugido de una muy necesitada risa.

"Tora-san. Gurasu-kun, Shoto-san" Los tres giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron con el rostro sonriente de Hisagi Shuuhei. Al lado del asistente había cuatro hombres más. "Felicidades en su graduación"

"Shuuhei-sama. Muchas gracias. Si mal no recuerdo, solo dos personas te iban a acompañar esta en esta noche de celebración" El shinigami llevo una de sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza y miro con nervios a la recién graduada.

"Tienes razón, pero estos dos decidieron venir. Mil disculpas" La chica suspiro por como tercera vez en la noche y llamo para que trajeran dos sillas más.

"Ne, vamos a prender esta noche y tratar de olvidar que si Matsumoto se entera, nos desollara por no invitarla" El chico de cabello rojo hablo. Hinata se recordaba haberlo visto una vez hace años atrás. Al calvo y al que tiene plumas en los ojos también. "Mi nombre es Abarai Renji, felicidades"

"Izuru Kira, espero que disfruten la noche" Un chico rubio y con mirada sombría les sonrió.

"Madarame Ikkaku" Ese era el nombre del calvo, al menos ahora Hinata sabía quién era.

"Ayesagawa Yumichika, tú tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos. No me molesta estar en tu presencia. Gracias por traernos Hisagi" Shuuhei lo miro de reojo.

"Te invitaste tu solo, Yumichika"

"Jamás haría algo como eso" Los graduados sonrieron y se presentaron a los ya shinigami. Luego de hablar un rato, pidieron algo para comer y Renji pidió unas cuantas botellas de sake.

"¿Ustedes toman sake?" Hinata iba a responder que no, ya que no quería levantarse el día siguiente con resaca pero Hisagi la venció.

"Pues claro, si mal no recuerdo ellos disfrutan mucho de sus noches con bebida he incluso se ponen a jugar diferentes cosas" Riya y se Nobu se enviaron miradas como preguntándose a que él se refería, Hinata lo miro confundida. "Bueno, me acuerdo bien de anoche, tú estabas enrollando a Gurasu-kun en la alfombra de la habitación para luego llenar su cabeza de pasta dental" Riya rio ante la memoria mientras que Nobu gruño.

"Luego comenzó a tomarse mi sake frente a mí y yo no podía salir de la alfombra" Los shinigami rieron con Riya y en ese momento la comida junto con el sake llego a la mesa.

"Bueno" Hisagi se sirvió un poco de sake y lo tomo. Todos los demás en la mesa siguieron el ejemplo de él. "Perdonen lo que voy a decir, pero antes de tocar su puerta pude escuchar algo que me dejo paralizado por un momento"

Ikkaku estaba tomando directo de la botella cuando escucho a Hisagi. Poso el sake por un momento en la mesa y observo al asistente del squad 9.

"¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?" Shuuhei sonrió y tomo otro sorbo del alcohol.

"Primero, Gurasu-kun, me siento muy halagado por traer interés en personas como usted" Luego fijo su vista directamente en los ojos de Hinata y dejo que en sus labios se formara una sonrisa de lado, un tanto juguetona "Tora-san, lo que me sorprendió fueron tus palabras" Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rosadas al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior. Los amigos de Shuuhei parecían impacientes.

"Hombre, habla ya, ¿qué sucedió?" Nuevamente tomando del sake, Hisagi decidió acabar con la curiosidad.

"Si mi memoria no falla, mencionaste anoche que has pensado en diferentes formas de quitar una camisa gracias a un chico en específico, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"

Hinata observo como sus manos temblaban mientras agarraba unos palillos entre sus dedos. Se supone que el no escuchara eso. Anoche fue para pasarla bien con sus mejores amigos. Esto es injusto.

"Oi, Asistente-san, para, ¿okay? Las conversaciones de anoche no te incumben." Riya pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga. Renji, Kira, Ikkaku y Yumichika podían sentir cuan tenso estaba el ambiente, así que optaron por seguir bebiendo.

"E-e-estoy b-bien R-riya, solo n-necesito un poco de aire" Nobu y Riya la observaron inseguros.

"¿Estas segura, Koneko-chan?" Hinata asintió y se levantó del asiento.

"Vuelvo enseguida" La Hyuga les sonrió a todos en la mesa tiernamente y camino hacia la salida del establecimiento con una botella de sake en su mano izquierda.

"Vuelva luego, un placer haberlos atendido" La que estaba en la salida despidiendo a los clientes no era nada más y nada menos que Namida Haru. Decidiendo que este no era el mejor momento para tener una reunión, la pelirroja camino hacia las calles de Rukongai con la mirada en la alto y sin mostrar que había reconocido a su vieja amiga. "¿Tora...?

Hinata respiro profundo y siguió su camino, no tardó mucho en encontrar un callejón y sentarse al lado de unas cajas. ¿Por qué Shuuhei-sama decidió avergonzarla de esa manera frente a personas que ella no conocía? Él no era así, había algo extraño. Pero en vez de llegar al fondo del asunto, Hinata decidió emborracharse. Era su noche de celebración de todos modos, así que ella iba a celebrar junto a las cajas del callejón.

Ya terminada la botella, Hinata se sintió insatisfecha de que no tuviera otra a la mano y quien recibió su molestia fue la pared frente a ella. El sonido de porcelana rompiéndose resonó contra el viento y la chica se quedó observando embobada la botella de sake que ella acabo de lanzar.

"¿Amai?" Al virar su rostro lo primero que Hinata noto fue que la persona que acababa de hablar tenía una botella de sake en su mano. Perfecto, tal vez ella podría convencer al señor de que se la diera. Moviendo su vista hacia arriba, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al ver el rostro del hombre.

"Hizashi..." Su voz salió en un susurro forzado y su garganta se sintió seca de repente. El hombre no pareció escucharla así que dio unos pasos hacia el frente para poder verla mejor.

"Tch, tú no eres Amai." Hinata tembló al poder escuchar su voz nuevamente. _El realmente es Hyuga Hizashi_. "Vete antes de que algo malo te pueda suceder" La chica lo observo por unos segundos con los ojos como platos antes de estabilizarse y responder.

"Disculpe señor, pero creo que usted es el que se tendría que ir antes de que algo le suceda"

Un sonido sordo retumbo en las paredes y el peso de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

"Niña insolente, trate de ser amable y dejarte ir pero lograste molestarme más de lo que estaba" Hinata parpadeo pero se dio cuenta de que podía ver bien gracias a un líquido espeso y caliente que estaba cayendo sobre sus ojos.

 _'Sangre'_ La shinigami graduada gruño al darse cuenta de que, incluso ahora, Hizashi Hyuga, su desgraciado padre, la hacía sangrar. Tratando de levantarse, Hinata trato de temblar lo menos posible para no mostrar debilidad ante este hombre. Ella puso escuchar como el hablaba en voz baja y gruñía tras cada palabra.

"Se nota que te agrada escucharte hablar, Ojichan" La palabras de la pelirroja no parecieron agradarle a el ya fallecido Hizashi porque luego que tales dejaran los labios rosados de la tal Tora Ame, su brazo bajo con gran velocidad hacia la columna vertebral de la chica. Hinata mordió su lengua por el dolor. Al hacer contacto con su piel, Hinata prácticamente pudo sentir con una marca entre violeta y negra se creaba en su espalda.

"No te he dado permiso para hablar, escoria" El escupió sus palabras.

"Mirando esta situación bien, tu pareces ser la escoria no yo" Ella sonrió de lado a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo _'Esto no es nada'_ ella trato de pensar. El hombre la miro con ojos como hielo y poso, con demasiada fuerza, en el costado de ella, empujándola en el proceso.

Sin sacar otra palabra de su garganta, Hizashi se acercó al rostro de ella y la observo.

"Me recuerdas a alguien. Una chica que paso por mi vida hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Era insolente, como tú. Inservible e inhumana. Cada vez que la observaba me daban ganas de quitar esa mirada y expresión de su rostro. Esa expresión de víctima inútil como la que tú tienes ahora" Hinata no sabía que su padre se dejaba crecer las uñas hasta ese momento que el agarro su rostro con una mano. Las afiladas dagas de sus dedos se incrustaron en su mejilla de porcelana haciendo que cinco gotas de sangre resbalaran por su delicada piel. Ella se negaba a gemir por el dolor, se negaba a darle el sentido de satisfacción a este monstruo.

Sin aviso alguno, Hizashi empujo una de sus manos cerradas profundo en el abdomen de la ya shinigami. Cada vez más y más adentro, tocando con firmeza los órganos debajo de su piel. Hinata cerró los ojos y trato de imaginar un paisaje que le hiciera olvidar el dolor pero su padre tenía otros planes. Levantando su mano, la chica suspiro pensando que el por fin se cansó de ella pero se vio errónea al sentir como el fallecido líder del clan Hyuga bajo con velocidad su puño, un sonido horrible invadió el silencio que abundaba el aire cuando el golpe hizo contacto con la piel de la chica. Hinata sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella y esta vez, involuntariamente, dejo salir un chillido.

Hizashi sonrió de lado arrogantemente. Le daba placer saber que la mujer debajo suyo sufría ante sus acciones. Pero no era suficiente. Nunca parecía ser suficiente.

"Ja, Ojichan, no sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero..." Hinata tosió e hizo una mueca de asco al tener el tan reconocido sabor metálico de sangre en su lengua. "Me pareces demasiado débil" Ella levanto su rostro y se comenzó a reír débilmente ante el rostro enfuriado de él.

" SILENCIO! Para estar tan lastimada si que hablas demasiado. ¿Débil? ¿Yo? Que chiste! Yo soy totalmente lo contrario de una persona débil" Entrecerrando sus ojos, Hizashi noto que la sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro de la pelirroja. Refunfuñando, el hombre guio su codo para que hiciera un horrible contacto con la rodilla de ella. Al tomar esa acción, la pierna de Hinata choco contra el pavimento con otro sonido sordo y desafortunadamente, en su piel se incrusto un pedazo de porcelana de la botella que ella había roto momentos anteriores de que su padre hiciera aparición. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás para gruñir, ella no sabía que allí había un ladrillo y su cabeza lo golpeo.

Todo se desvaneció por unos cortos segundos. Su vista se oscureció y su cráneo comenzó a vibrar. Ella sentía como si algo estuviera golpeando su cerebro una y otra vez, consecutivamente. Sus ojos ardían y de ellos salieron involuntarias lágrimas que hicieron a Hizashi reír.

La risa del desgraciado de su padre solo hizo que la cabeza de Hinata retumbara tres veces más y todo se volvió negro nuevamente antes de aclararse. Cuando ella volvió en sí, Hinata pudo sentir las manos del hombre por sus muslos. Solo entonces ella comenzó a hiperventilar por miedo al darse cuenta de que él estaba rompiendo la parte de debajo de su pantalón.

"Shh, no es como que puedas hacer mucho de todos modos." Fueron las únicas palabras que el brindo antes de quitarle por completo esa pieza de ropas. Hinata dejo salir más lágrimas y trato de empujarlo pero la parte de atrás de su mano golpeo el rostro dela chica. Tomándola desprevenida, Hizashi tomo posesión de su cuerpo e introdujo en la entrepierna de la chica la botella de sake que él tenía a mano. Hinata fue a gritar pero él puso una mano sobre sus labios, haciendo que sus gritos no fueran de mucha magnitud. Con cada grito que ella daba, el solo empujaba más la botella dentro de su cuerpo. La antes peli azul sintió la botella rompiéndose dentro de ella, rasgando así su interior.

De todas las veces que Hinata se había sentido inútil e inofensiva, esta era la peor. ¿Cómo era posible que luego de tres años era no se pudiera defender de su propio padre? Ella sollozo con gran dolor al saber que no podría hacer nada en esta situación y eso la rompía un poco por dentro. Mental y físicamente ya que el no tenía intenciones de detenerse y Hinata sintió como su sangre salía de su canal vaginal. Él le dio un último empujón a la botella con intensidad y comenzó a reír al verla tirada en el suelo.

Hizashi dijo unas últimas palabras que ella no escucho y camino tranquilamente lejos del callejón.

Hinata levanto la vista hacia el cielo mientras sentía como sus parpados se hacían más pesados por segundo. Dándose por vencida, la Hyuga cerró los ojos aceptando a la oscuridad.

* * *

 **"Y de todo el mundo, me tuvo que tocar a una insufrible niña como tú"** Hinata parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta que nada dentro de su cuerpo le dolía. Se sentía tranquila, actualmente. No hacia frio y olía a sangre ni a sake. El suelo se sentía diferente también.

 _'¿Dónde estoy?'_ Ella pensó al sentarse y notar que todo a su alrededor se veía igual. El paisaje era entre violeta y negro. Estrellas de diferentes colores bailaban y resplandecían. Aros de rocas flotaban alrededor de lo que parecía un planeta muy a la distancia. Hinata grito al caer en cuenta de que esto era muy parecido a lo que muchos decían que era el espacio.

 **"Por favor, no grites. Esto estaba demasiado tranquilo antes de que tú aparecieras."** Hinata miro detrás de ella y pudo ver a un zorro. Su pelaje en su mayoría era rojo, su pecho era entre blanco y gris mientras que sus piernas eran rojas otra vez. Al tratar de ver sus patas no pudo ya que se fusionaban con el espacio que estaba bajo él. Su cola era como humo. Gris y sin cuerpo, se movía y bailaba con el viento. Cuando la parte de arriba de su cola se desvanecía, más humo salía de su piel para que el mismo proceso se repitiera. Los ojos del zorro eran oscuros, como todo a su alrededor. Mientras más tiempo Hinata pasara mirándolos, más invadida se sentía por ellos.

"Um, Kitsune-kun, ¿Dónde estoy?" El zorro bajo la mirada y parecía que acababa de suspirar.

 **"En tu mente, niña. Este es tu mundo interior. Y no me digas Kitsune"** El escupió la palabra como su fuera un insulto **"Mi nombre es..."** Hinata escucho como la voz del zorro se entrecortaba.

"Etto, gomen, no lo pude captar" El zorro volvió a suspirar.

 **"No me sorprende. Mira niña, lo que importa ahora es que trates de pelear. Estas al borde morir, otra vez. No podemos dejar que eso suceda. Pelea y si llegas a despertar, te recompensare no llamándote niña. ¿Trato?"**

Hinata lo pensó y luego le sonrió al zorro.

"Trato, Kitsune-kun" El zorro gruño. Hinata miro hacia arriba al sentir como se desconectaba de este mundo. "Espera, antes de irme. ¿Qué eres?" Sus manos se comenzaron a desvanecer.

 **"¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LUEGO DE TRES AÑOS EN LA ACADEMIA NO SEPAS ESO?"** Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, solo quedaba la parte superior de su cuerpo. Haciendo una mueca, el zorro volvió a hablar. **"No importa. Soy tu zampakuto niña, no lo olvides. Ya era hora de que me vinieras a visitar"** Hinata le entrego una sonrisa cálida antes de desaparecer. El zorro viro el rostro. **"Insufrible niña inútil"**

)

"Por favor, no vayas a morir. Solo despierta, por favor. Despierta" Hinata escucho como una voz distante hablaba. Ella no parecía reconocer tal voz. Abriendo un poco los ojos, pudo ver el rostro pálido de un chico. El viro a mirarla y la palabra preocupación estaba escrita en todo su rostro. Unos ojos color turquesa la observaron. "Solo aguanta un poco más, no voy a dejar que te desangres. Solo un poco más" Luego de esas palabras, Hinata cao inconsciente otra vez.

)

Algo hizo que ella despertara pero no sabía que. Su cabeza le dolía, mucho. Parpadeando unas cuantas veces, la chica se encontró observando un techo completamente blanco siendo golpeado por la luz del sol. Tanta luminosidad hizo que su cabeza retumbara y su cuerpo decidió que era el momento de hacerla sentir peor. El estómago de la pelirroja se revolcó y le comenzaron a dar unas nauseas horribles. Aguantándose del lado de la cama, la chica se viro para llevar al suelo lo que había comido la noche anterior. Pero se dio cuenta de que nada salía por su garganta, solo el horrible sentimiento de vomitar una y otra vez. Ya con los ojos aguados, Hinata se sentó en la cama haciendo que su cuerpo gritara de dolor.

Recostándose nuevamente en la cama, Hinata comenzó a llorar. Ella había dejado que su padre abusara de ella otra vez. Dejo que la lastimara y que sangrara. Sin importar que, ella seguía siendo tan inútil como cuando estaba viva. Nada había cambiado.

"...creer. Solo estaba pasando y la vi. Fue horrible, jamás pensé en tener que observar algo como eso. "

"¿Su nombre?"

"No sé, no se quien eso pero no la podía dejar allí"

"Hiciste lo correcto" Se escuchó como una puerta se abría y Hinata miro hacia el lado en donde apareció una mujer con facciones maternales, cabello negro y en dos trenzas que terminaban en el centro de su pecho. Sus ojos color café y un haori blanco arropaba su cuerpo. Al lado de la mujer había un chico. Cabello blanco como la nieve y disparado hacia todos lados. Ojos color turquesa y un haori en sus hombros también. Ambos eran capitanes. Ella recordaba haberlos visto anteriormente pero no recordaba donde ni quienes eran. Al ver que Hinata estaba despierta, la mujer camino hacia ella pero al notar las lágrimas en sus ojos, se alarmo.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Algo te duele? ¿Te lastimaste?" La capitana comenzó a observar su cuerpo por completo tratando de encontrar alguna herida. Hinata limpio sus lágrimas y negó.

"E-estoy bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza y cuando trato de sentarme, mi cuerpo me duele pero estoy bien" La mujer asintió ante las palabras de la chica.

"Es natural, después de todo tenías una herida horrible que abrió la piel de tu cabeza y muchas más en diferentes partes de tu cuerpo. Interna y externamente" Hinata bajo la mirada al recordar lo sucedido. "¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?"

"Hyu..." La chica tosio y aclaro su garganta " Tora Ame" El capitán al lado de la mujer se enderezo y abrió sus ojos grandemente.

"¿Tora...Ame?"

"¿Algún problema, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Ella era una de los graduados que llegaban nuevos hoy a la división. Matsumoto me informo que nunca apareció y creyó que se había arrepentido" Hitsugaya la observo. "Así que tú eres Tora"

La chica miro hacia el lado con vergüenza y con las mejillas rozadas.

"N-no me arrepentí. Gomen, por no aparecer esta mañana" Hitsugaya gruño.

"No te tienes que disculpar, nadie puede esperar que aparezcas en el estado que estas"

"Ah, hablando de eso, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?" Hinata subió el rostro por un momento para mirar los ojos de la capitana. "Mi nombre es Unohana Retsu, capitana de la división número cuatro. Él es Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán de la división número diez. Hitsugaya-taichou te encontró en un terrible estado anoche. ¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que sucedió?" Hinata mordió su labio inferior y trato de pelear las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

"N-no me ac-cuerdo" La temperatura del cuarto bajo unos cuantos grados y el rostro de Hitsugaya detonaba irritación. Hinata se echó hacia atrás, un poco asustada y al notar eso, Unohana miro de reojo a Hitsugaya, haciendo que devolviera el reiatsu a su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes Tora-san, descansa. Enviare a alguien luego para que te traiga comida." Unohana se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hinata y Hitsugaya solos. Luego de observarlo por un rato bajo el silencio incomodo, Hinata se acordó de unas palabras que le dijeron tiempo atrás.

 _'...Hitsugaya-taichou está bajo vigilancia e interrogación desde entonces'_

 _'¿Por qué esta bajo vigilancia e interrogación?'_

 _'Luego de haber terminado su misión, se quedó tres semanas más dentro del mundo de los vivos. Mandaron a Hisagi, Renji-sama y Matsumoto-sama a buscarlo. Lo encontraron interactuando con unos humanos en una tal aldea llamada, ¿Cómo era? Kamora, Kejora creo, no se'_

 _'¿Konoha?'_

 _'Eso, Konoha'_

"Tora-san, yo..." Hitsugaya comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Hinata.

"Hace tres años capturaron a un shinigami que se pasó de su tiempo en una misión en el mundo de los vivos. Mandaron a tres shinigamis más para buscarlo ya que su rango era el de un capitán. Luego de regresar a Soul Society lo mantuvieron bajo vigilancia e interrogación por, además del tiempo que estuvo, estar hablando con dos humanos en una aldea llamada Konoha" La chica levanto la vista, sus ojos distantes y opacos.

Dentro de ella, un zorro hizo una mueca de irritación. **"Tendré que enseñarle como controlar su poder"**

Hitsugaya la observo perplejo y confundido.

"Dígame, Taichou, ¿eso le trae recuerdos?" Toshiro abrió la boca para hablar pero la chica lo interrumpió otra vez. "¿Qué hacía usted hace tres años hablando con Hyuga Neji e Inuzuka Kiba?"


End file.
